The best of both worlds
by Mikq
Summary: The Abidito world has set it sights on earth and only the best of the best duelist will be able to take them down. Who will be able to stopt them? SYOC
1. The beginning

**Abatido World**

**Terrace : **"How insulting for goodness sake"! Of all the low decisions in this forsaken planet!

**Tera** : " What's wrong Terrace? You got a BONE to pick with someone

**Terrace** : "Ha ha. Because I use a bone deck does not give you the right to make puns".

**Tera: **" I know but the plan is finally in motion, I dont know about you but I'm having an osteoBLAST"!

**Terrace: "Enough**... i'm talking about the fact that the others left and asked me to stay with you for supervision".

**Tera: **Oh yeah... well don't worry while they are out there collecting the 8 mystic cards and beating the best duelist...we can sit from the side and relax. Besides TIBIA honest who wants to go to an unknown planet anyway".

**Terrace: **"I said enough puns...and the others can have their fun, while I finish my work here".

**Tera: **Okay brother, just remeber to not be so numskulled when you finish".

**Terrac****e: **"Ugh"!

**\--**

**"Hey guys , Its Mikq and this is my SYOC and sorry it was not much but when I recieve the characters, much more greatness will happen.**

**I am looking for 5 other members of Terrace and tera's group here is the form**

**Name:**

**human name:**

**Personality:**

**height:**

**human appearance:**

**Abidito apperance ( Should look more bizzare, colorful skin, horns, multiple eyes, go nuts):**

**Deck :**

**monsters (At least 18) :**

**Spells and traps (at least 21) :**

**extra deck (no ritual or fusion. but I do allow xyz and syncro) This extra deck must have a "number" card in it if you do not have one it proabably will not be accepted":**

**What do they think of Terrace (He is a Hot headed Abidito who does not think he gets as much credit as he deserves, but he certaintly makes up for it with his dueling skills) :**

**What do they think of Tera (The sister of Terrace who usually plays around and would rather tell jokes then be serious but if pushed to the limit she can be a dangerous duelist):**

**what are there opinion on humans:**

**The Abidito world exist and runs off of life of other planets taking the planets resources and cards of strong duelist on the way. Now they have found earth and look to do the same to them.****what does your abidito character think about this (Do they think it is norm as usual or do they not want this to happen anymore)? :**

**would they fall in love?:**

**If yes then who?:**

**These are the posistions for the ranks of Abidito**

**Leader:**

**second in command:**

**Power :**

**Comedy releif : Tera**

**Strategist : Terrace**

**Analyst :**

**warrior :**

**And there you have it folks next chapter will be on the human side of the duelist so see ya next time.****Also side note NO FTK'S. I want challenging duels not squashes.**

** Also use #Duel4life as the subject of your Private messging or you can submit in the comments lt really does not matter.**


	2. Intrduction: Drake

**Hey guys shout out to Rokebuto for submitting this character. Enjoy the chapter**

**Earth, San diego california**

**A tall man about 6 feet. dressed in a suit and tie with fromal tuxedo wear walks ominously in the distance. He pulls out a miniture walkie talkie with a glowing yellow eyeball on the back of it and speaks into it**

**Drake : **"This is drake speaking I have now infiltrated the planet called Earth, in the location of California". " I have not yet located one of the mystic cards but I will soon make sure of getting one regardless.

**Tera : **Do not worry My friend You will have a BLOODY good time!

**Drake : **"Ha, your jokes did always make me feel better Tara."

**Tera: I know but remember some people their can be a real pain in the NECK hahahahahahahha!"**

**Drake: **Alright, I will let you know when my mission is completed. signing out."

**Drake puts the walkie talkie away and starts walking down the pathway until he finds a city where he sees multiple people standing around a guy**

**Guy** : "Alright who is next."

**An announcer walks up with a microphone in his hand**

**Announcer : "**Step right up dueling fans and take a challenge against Mike starz! He is on a roll with 17 victorys and no losses this evening. The duelist who can beat him wins the prize of 500 dollars!"

**The crowd cheers for Mik****e's name very dramatically**

**Drake : **I'll take him!

**The crowd goes silent as everyone stares at Drake**

**Drake was showing a very calm yet intimidating look as everyone was afraid to speak and holding their breaths with his very prescence.**

**Mike starz (To himself) : **"This guy is good I can tell."

**Drake : **"Wow, no one here to face, I guess once again I outclass everybody here."

**Mike starz : **" What did you say punk?!"

**Drake : **"I said i'm better than everyone here, you want me to say it again because I will, there is no denying the uncensored truth."

**Mike starz : "**Well then Why don't you find out and duel me...whoever you are."

**Drake : **"I accept, and you can call me silas."

**Mike starz : "**Alright then get ready for a pounding! Duel disc go**!"**

**Mike starz places his duel gazer on. Its blue with yellow lining and stars covering the surface of it.**

**Mike starz : **"Duel gazer, lets roll!

**Mike places on his green duel gazer.**

**Drake :** "Yes, its time I put you in your place!"

**Drake puts on his duel disc which is crimson red with black and red V designs running down the surface.**

**His left eye flashes and turns blue ressembling his duel gazer.**

**Mike starz: **" Sorry man, but this isin't a. buisness meaning- so don't think you'll fit in with this crowd.

**Drake : **"Oh trust me I know what i'm doing. But I will give you one chance to back out or else I cannot promise what happens here will be to your liking".

**Mike starz : **"Hmmph! Is that so."

**Both : **"Lets duel"!

**Mike starz = 8000 LP/Silas = 8000 LP**

**Mike starz : **"I'll start us off with bang! I summon Bright star dragon!"

**Bright star dragon : Lv = 4 Attack/Defence = 1900/1000.**

**Mike starz : **"And since I summoned a level 4 monster, I can special summon Kagetokage from my hand!"

**Kagetokage : Level = 4 Attack/Defence = 1100/1500.**

**Mike starz : "**I know overlay level 4 Kagetokage and Bright star dragon! With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon: Dark Rebellion xyz dragon!"

**Dark Rebellion xyz dragon : Rank 4 Attack/Defence = 2500/2000**

**Mike starz : **"I know place one card facedown and end my turn."

**The crowd goes wild with Mike's first move**

**Announcer: **"Incredible and xyz summon on the first turn, that's our mike for ya!"

**Drake : **"My turn, I draw!"

**Drake : **" I summon Uni-Zombie"!

**Uni-Zombie : Level = 3 Attack/Defence = 1300/0**

**Drake : "**Uni-Zombie's special ability activates: By targeting itself it can discard Vampire retainer from my deck to my graveyard and increase it's level by 1!"

**Uni zombie level = 4**

**Drake : **" And now my Vampire Retainer's specIl ability from my graveyard avtivates, By sending my Vampire familiar from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon Vampire retainer to my field".

**Vampire retainer : Level = 2 Attack/Defence = 1200/0**

**Mike starz: **"Ha! Those two monsters don't scare me!"

**Drake : "I **Ain't finished yet!"

**Drake : "**I know activate Vampire retainer's special ability, when it is special summoned to my field I can pay 500 life points to add a "Vampire" spell or trap card from my deck to my hand."

**A little zap of electricity forms and zaps Drake**

**Drake : "Agh!"**

**Silas LP = 7500**

**Drake : **"I now add "Vanpires domain" to my hand."

**Drake : **"Next i'm activating Uni- zombie's additional ability it can discard a card from my hand and increase its level by one! I discard...Gozuki from my hand."

**Uni- zombie = Level 5**

**Drake : **"I can now summon : Vampire Scarlet scourge!"

**Vampire scarlett scourge : Level = 6 Attack/Defence = 2200/2200**

**Mike starz : "**Wow."

**Drake : **" I know use Vampire retainer and Uni-zombie to link summon: "Vampire Sucker"!

**Vampire sucker: Attack/Defence = 1600/LINK -2**

**Mike starz : **"Ha! I was hoping you would do that, so now I can activate the trap: Solemn Strike! by paying 1500 life points, this card destroys your Vampire sucker!"

**Two lighting bolts appear, one strikes Mike and the other strikes The Vampire sucker.**

**Mike starz: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Mike starz LP = 6500**

**Drake : **"Wow, impressive move,lets see if you'll benefit from this."

**Announcer**: "Woah! The mighty Mike starz destroys the Link monster the moment it is summoned, what a true champion!"

**Mike starz: **"Hear that, these people bask in my glory."

**Drake : **"Maybe, but you will be basking in defeat soon enough. I know activate the spell catd: Vampire domain!

**Drake: **"Now for the real fun, Scarlett scourge attack Dark rebellion xyz dragon!"

**Mike starz: **"You what!? It doesen't have enough attack power!"

**Drake: **"oh sure it does because when a monster declares an attack, I can special summon "Vampire Fraulein" from my hand in defence mode! And when my zombie monster battles Its special ability allows me to pay Life points in multiples of 100 and my monster gains that many attack and defence during damage calculation only!"

**Mike starz : **"Say what!"

**Announcer : **"Say what?"

**Crowd : **"Say what!?"

**Drake: "**I pay 2000 Life points!"

**A circle of power appears under Drake and blast him from below.**

**Drake: **"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Silas LP= 5500**

**Mike starz: **"Wait, that means it gains 2000 attack and defence!"

**Vampire Scarlett Scourge = attack/Defence = 4200/4200**

**Drake: **"Vampire scourge, continue your attack!"

**Vampire scourge winds up his scepter and bashes it on Dark rebellion xyz dragon.**

**The dragon falls back and explodes**

**Mike is blown back by an explosion.**

**Mike starz: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Mike lands hard with a thud**

**Mike starz LP = 4800**

**Crowd : [Gasp]**

**Drake: **"That's not all, Vampire domain has an additional effect:each time my vampire monster inflicts battle damage, I gain the same amount of life points equal to the damage."

**Glitter like sparkles float on Drake and some of his scratches go away.**

**Silas LP= 7500**

**Announcer: **"Asthonishing! Not only was this unknown Silas able to destroy Mike's monster but also regain life points as well!"

**Crowd : Oooooh**

**Mike gets up and dust himself off**

**Mike starz**: "Huff. Huff. I knew you were good but I see now that you're the biggest challenge I've gotten in a long time."

**Drake: **"I'm the biggest challenge you'll ever get. Now Scarlett scourge's other ability activates: When it destroys a monster by battle I can special summon that monster from thr graveyard to my field."

**Mike starz: "**Your not getting off that easy, I activate from my hand: Ghost ogre snow rabbit. When a monster activates it effect,I can send this card to the graveyard and destroy that monster!"

**Scarlett scourge explodes in a flash of light.**

**Drake: **"Whatever, I still get your monster."

**Dark rebellion xyz dragon, ressurects from the graveyard and flies onto Drakes field.**

**Dark rebellion xyz dragon Rank 4 attack/defence = 2500/2000**

**Drake: "I end my turn with a facedown card."**

**Announcer: **"WOW. This silas has done so much jmin just one turn!"

**Mike starz: **"My turn, draw! I play the spell card Rank up dual magic! This card allows me to rank up a monster on your field, and summon it to my field!"

**The crowd goes wild**

**Announcer: **"Incredible card!"

Mike starz: I rank up your Daek rebellion xyz dragon in order to rebuild the overlay network! I xyz summon: Dark requim xyz dragon!"

**Dark requiem xyz dragon soars to the field and roars.**

**Dark Requiem xyz dragon rank 5 Attack/Defence = 3000/2500**

**Mike starz: **And now its special ability activates, It uses one overlay unit and targets a monster you control, its attack points are reduced to zero and My dragon gains the lost attack!"

**Mike starz: **"Dark requiem xyz dragon target his "Vampire fraulien"!"

**The dragon eats its overlay unit and then fires a black balst at Vampure fraulien.**

**Drake: **So clever, yet so predictable...I activate the trap card: Vampire domination! When a monster spell or trap card is activated when I control a vampire monster I can negate tge activation and destroy that card!"

**Mike statz: **"No!"

**Dark Requiem xyz dragon explodes**

**Drake: **That is not all, If it was a monster that was destroyed, I gain life points equal to its attack points."

**Light sparkels shine on drake**

**Silas LP= **

**Drake : **"That is not all, If its a monster that was destoryed I gain life points equal to its attack points."

Silas LP= 10500

**Announcer : "This **guy is legendary!"

**Mike starz : **"Darn you. I end my turn"

**Drake: "**My turn I draw, First i'm summoning Glow-up bloom.

**Glow-up bloom level = 1 Attack/defence = 0/0**

**Drake: **"Next I switch my Vampire fraulien to attack mode and and attack you directly!"

**Mike starz: **"Nice try,I activate the trap scrap-iron scarecrow! with this I can negate an attack of yours once per turn,an instead of sending it to the graveyard...I can place it facedown again."

**crowd: Yay!**

**Drake: **"Hmmm... Then I will end this duel now by attacking with Glow-up bloom."

**Mike starz: **"What? It has no attack power."

**Drake: **"Not until I activate the spell "undead inflitration!"

**Mike starz: **"What does that do?"

**Drake: **"Simple, I can target a zombie or Vampire monster that I control and it gains attack points equal to up to three monsters from my extra deck!"

**Mike starz: **"Th-th- That's impossible!"

**Drake: Oh you have no idea what's possible. But there is a consequence...I have to flip a coin, If i call it wrong, I take damage equal to its gained attack."**

**Drake: "**I choose Crimson knight vampire bram, Red-eyes zombie necro drgon,and Lancelot dark knight of the underworld!"

**The three monsters arise and turn into energy which goes into Glow up bloom.**

**Glow-up bloom Attack/defence = 6900**

**Crowd/Announcer/Mike starz= Woah!!**

**Drake: "**Lets finish this glow-up bloom,Attack!"

**Glow up bloom charges a blast from its center and bladt it at mike.**

**Mike starz: **"Whoaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!

**Mike is blasted and falls hard**

**Mike starz LP = 0**

**The crowd is silent for a while then cheers.**

**Announcer: **Iiiiiinnnnnnncredible!! We have a winner : Silas!!!

**Drake walks away**

**Announcer: **"Hey, where are you going, you won.Don't you want your money

**Drake: **"Nah, I dont duel for money, I duel to keep my friends and family from extinction all other thngs are secondary."

**Drake walks away and pulls out his walkie talikie.**

**Tera**: "Congradulations! You really sucked him dry!

**Drake: Thanks Tera. Moving on to phase 2.**

**Hey guys folliw Rokebuto for this is his submited character. Submit more for even better chapters. See ya later.**


	3. Introduction Kaida

Introduction : **Kaida**

**Washington,DC**

**A red haired ****women of decent stature and in sports bra and pants wear walks down the road. She pulls out a similar walkie talkie drake had but with a red eyeball underneath it.**

**Kaida: "**This is Kaida, I am close on my search for the Mystic card and about to pursue-

**???: "**Hello!"

**Kaida: "**Ahh!"

**An even shorter woman appears with a smooth looking face and burgundy purple hair that goes down in a pigtail approaches, she is wearing a white t-shirt with a couple of stains on it accompined by black shorts and red flip flops.**

**???: "**Hello there again."

**Kaida: **"Sorry not now, I'm very busy."

**???: **"Awww, not even for a fellow ally?"

**Kaida: **"No, not even for a fellow- huh?"

**Kaida: "**... Tera?"

**Tera: **"In the flesh, well not actually in the flesh, but in the human disguise flesh he he he."

**Kaida: "**What are you doing here."

**Tera: **"Big bro Terrence sent me to find the Mystic card and I sense it is nearby."

**Kaida: "**Well don't go after mine, I'm already onto it."

**Tera: "**Oh, i'm not, mine is ten miles from here, but do not worry with that red eyes deck of yours, Tje dragon scales will tip in your favor. Ha hah ha ha."

**kaida: "**Make another pun with that toungue and I shall remove it from your mouth!"

Tera: Eep, okay."

**Tera runs off and Kaida resumes her walk until she finds two boys and senses that one of them has a mystic card.**

**Kaida: **"Hmmm... finally."

**Boy 1: "**Hey dude, you see that girl over there?"

**Boy 2: "** Yeah, why?"

**Boy 1: **"I'm just saying, wow. She is more stacked than an olympic athlete just look at that bod."

**Boy 2: **"Dude for once can we go someplace where you don't treat every girl you see as eye candy...I mean just- wait is she coming this way?"

**Boy 1: **"Ha ha she is. I knew I was a chick magnet."

**Kaida****: **"You! I know you have something I want!"

**Boy 1: **"I know babe, I am everything you need".

**Kaida**** punches the kid strait in the nose breaking it, and sending him three feet back.**

**He falls to the ground unconcisous and much bllod protruding from his nose.**

**Boy 2: **whoa whoa what the hell?! Why did you do that!?"

**Kaida: "**He is not important, you on the other hand will give me that Mystic card."

**Boy 2: "**Whoa why don't we sit down and tal this over-"

**Kaida: "** Or, I duel you for it!"

**Kaida straps on her duel disk which is all black with the shape of a dragon's head and hers eyes flash green representing her duel gazer.**

**Boy 2: "**Well don't think I will just roll over!"

**The boy straps on his orange duel disk and puts on a red duel gazer.**

**Both : "**Let's duel!"

**Elsewhere Tera is waling down the road**

**Tera : **"Ohhhhhhh I will find the mystic card annnnd bring it home, Is it in a basket is it in a tomb? I must find it or my friennddddsss arrrrreeeeee dooooooomed!

**???: **"Halt!"

**A clown stops her**

**Tera : **Whoah**!! **Who are you"?

**Ig: **I am Ig, the gaurdian of the 5th mystic card."

**Tera : **"cool, Can I have it?"

**Ig: **"What! No."

**Tera: **"Awww please?"

**Ig: **No.

**Tera: **"But giving me the card will be a nice JESTER."

**Ig: **"Try something Like that and I will hit in you in the JUGGLER.

**Tera: **"Ha ha, Come on Fork it over".

**Ig : "**I will hand it too ya, that one was preety SHARP."

**Tera: **" KNIFE one but we better stop, the SPOONER the better."

**Ig: "**I agree we should stop before its too PLATE."

**Tera: **"Come on don't be a GLass

**Ig: "I **could DISH out these puns all day

**Tera: **"Come on, that one wasn't even CLEAVER."

**Ig: **"I see your not afraid to take WHISKS."

**Tera: **"Be GRATEful That i'm MIXING it up."

**Ig: **" ... are we gonna duel or not."

**Back at the other location**

**Kaida: "**Get ready to face the mark of my red eyes."

**Boy 2: "**You can keep your mare of the red eyes, just get ready to face the might of my blue eyes."

**Boy 2: **"I'll go first, i'm activatimg the spell card one for one! By discarding my ""White stone of legend" to the geaveyard. I can special summon my "White stone of ancients to the field in defence mode

**White stone of Ancients: A/D = 600/500**

**Boy 2: "**I know end my turn."

**Kaida: **"Hmmph! My turn I draw! I summon "The black stone of legend"!"

**Black stone of Legend: A/D = 0/0**

**Kaida: **"I know set this card facedown and end my turn."

**Boy 2: **"I can see that your very intimidating, but I was kind ofvexpecting more."

**Kaida: **"Sorry, but I want to enjoy a duel and not end it right away."

**Boy 2: **"Is that so, my turn draw! I activate the spell card: 'Mystic Wok'! This card lets me target a monster I control and send it to the graveyard, and then I gain life points equal to its attack points!"

**The wok absorbs the white stone of ancients and blast a swirl at the boy.**

**Boy LP = 8600**

**Boy 2: "**That is not all..when the 'white stone of ancients' is sent to the graveyard I can summon a 'blue eyes white dragon' this turn!"

**The blue eyes white dragon rises to the field.**

**Blue eyes White Dragon Lv = 8 A/D = 3000/2500**

**Boy 2: **"By the way I never caught your name."

**Kaida: **"Its Ryoko."

**Boy 2: "**Well then, call me jake. And let's see what your made of, no one can destroy my legendary beast. I end my turn with a facedown."

**Kaida: **"Well see about that, I draw! I now tribute my 'black stone of legend' to special summon my 'Red eyes Black dragon' to the field!"

**The red eyes black dragon flies to the field.**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon Level = 7 A/D = 2400/2000**

**The two dragons on the field start roaring at each other.**

**Kaida: **"Now its time I put an end to you and claim that Mystic card."

**Jake: **"And how will you do that, your red eyes is not powerful enough to stop my blue eyes."

**Kaida: "**I don't need to stop your blue eyes, because it is easily beatable. I activate 'Tenyi spirit - Vishuda's special ability from my hand. By banishing it, I can return your Blue eyes back to your hand!"

**Jake: **"Huh?"

**The blue eyes is wisked away back to the hand.**

**Kaida: **"And now I can attack you directly! Go red eyes...attack with Inferno fireblast!"

**The Red eyes black dragon summons a red beam from its mouth and fures it at jake.**

**Jake: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Jake LP = 6200**.

**Kaida: "**Puny human, you still think victory is possible?"

**Jake gets off the ground**

**Jake: **"I'll win, just you wait and see I draw! And it's a good thing you made me return my blue eyes to the hand, because by revealing the blue eyes returned to my hand I can special summon my 'Blue eyes alternative white dragon'!"

**The White dragon arrives onto the field.**

**Blue Eyes Alternative White Dragon LV = 8 A/D = 3000/2500**

**Jake: **"And it has a special ability, instead of attacking it can destroy one monster my opponent controls! Blue eyes...take out that Red eyes black dragon!"

**The dragon fires a blast at the red eyes black dragon, and then falls and explodes.**

**Kaida : **"Ahhh."

**Jake: "** Good new, I can keep activating this special ability once per turn. But i'm far from done because I activate the spell card: 'Double summon'! This card allows me to summon twice instead of once this turn. I summon 'Batteryman AAA'; and its special ability allows me to summon another one from my hand.

**Batteryman AAA LV = 4 A/D = 0/0**

**Jake: "**Next I tribute both of them in order to summon: 'Blue eyes white dragon'!

**Blue eyes White dragon: Lv = 8 A/D = 3000/2500**

**Jake: **" Go blue eyes, attack her directly!"

**The blue eyes summons a blue blast of lighting from its mouth and fires it at Kaida.**

**Kaida: "**Ahhhh!"

**Ryoko LP = 5000**

**Jake : "** I doubt YOU could win now. I end my turn."

**Kaida picks herself off thr ground.**

**Kaida: **Alright the gloves now come off! I draw! " I activate the spell card: 'Allure of darkness! I draw two cards, and then I send my 'Red eyes Darkness Metal Dragon' to the graveyard.

**The dragon floats into the graveyard**

**Kaida: **"Next I summon my 'Rokket Synchron'!

**Rokket Synchron: LV = 1 A/D = 0/0**

**Kaida: **"And its special ability allows me to bring back my 'Red eyes Darkness Metal dragon back from my graveyard in defence mode!"

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon LV = 10 A/D = 2800/2400**

**Kaida: **"Unfortunatly, its special abilities are negated, and its destroyed at the end of my turn."

**Jake: **"So you got a useless monster."

**Kaida : **"Not exactly, I now tribute my two monsters in order to syncro summon: 'Beelze of the diabolic dragons'!"

**BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS****: LV = 8 A/D = 3000/3000**

**Kaida: **"Get ready for your end, Beelze attack the blue eyes white dragon!"

**Jake: **"Both our dragons have the same attack points, so they'll both be destroyed."

**The two dragons both fire beams from their mouths and an explosion ensues.**

**But when the dust clears, Beelze is still standing.**

**Jake: **"But that shouldn't be possible, how come it still on the field."

**Kaida: "**My glorious dragon cannot be destroyed on battle. I set this card facedown and end my turn."

**Jake: "**My turn, I draw! And you should have taken out my alternate dragon, because now Its special ability says goodbye to your "Glorious dragon."

**The white alternate dragon fires a mouth beam at Beelze.**

**When the dust cleared Beelze is still on the field.**

**Jake: **"Ugh. What now?"

**Kaida: "**It also can't be destroyed by card effects."

**Jake: "**Darn, this chick just won't quit. But I have another surprise in: 'Restructor revolution'! this card infiicts 200 points of damage to you for every card in your hand! You have four, so that's 800 points of damage."

**The card zaps Kaida's four cards and then they blast her.**

**Kaida: **"Ahhh!"

**Ryoko LP = 4200**

**Kaida: **I was expecting something Like that, because Beelze additional special ability allows her to gain atrack points equal to the damage I took. So thanks for the power boost".

**BEELZE OF THE DIABOLIC DRAGONS LV = 8 A/D = 3800/3000**

**Jake: **"Grrrrrr. Well I will still gain the upper hand, I activate : Mystical space typhoon to destroy your facedown.

**The typhoon sucks up Kaida's facedown card.**

**Kaida: **"Even this will hurt you because that was the trap card: 'Return of the red eyes'. When its destroyed I can special summon a 'Red eyes monster from my graveyard! Come on back: Red eyes black dragon!"

**Red eyes black dragon ressurects from the graveyard.**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon: LV = 7 A/D = 2400/2000**

**Jake: **"Dang. This crazy chick keeps on coming. I end my turn."

**Kaida: **My turn, I draw! Now my Beelze will attack your alternate dragon!'

**Beelze winds up a mouth blast and its two heads fire at the alternate dragon, destroying it.**

**Jake: **"Hhngh!"

**Jake: LP = 5400**

**kaida: **"Get ready red eyes, attack direcrtly!"

**The dragon fire a blast from its mouth directly at Jake.**

**Jake: "**Ahhhhhh**!"**

**Jake: LP = 3000**

**Kaida: **"Soon, I will put you out of your misery. I end my turn.

**Jake: **"Huff huff. I got one last ace, and it will destroy you! I draw!"

**Jake: **" I activate the spell: Foolish burial! This card lets me send my White stone of ancinents to the graveyard. And sence it was sent their I can special summon: 'Blue eyes white dragon'!

**Blue eyes White Dragon: LV = 8 a/d = 3000/2500**

**Jake: **"Next I activate monster reborn in order to bring my alternate dragon from the graveyard."

**Blue Eyes Alternative White dragon: LV = 8 A/D = 3000/2500**

**Jake: **"Finally I activate the spell card: Level lifter! By sending my 'Metaltron XII, The true draco combatant' to the graveyard, I can select two monsters on my field and they become equal to his level till the end of the turn. So my two blue eyes are both level 9 now."

**Kaida: **"Here it comes..."

**Jake: **"I overlay my two blue eys in order to build the overlay network, I xyz summon mystic number 4: "The Legendary Red eyes black dragon!!"

**Legendary Red Eyes Black Dragon Rank 9 A/D = 3800/2900**

**kaida: **"Woah...the mystic card."

**Jake: "**This card is not only awesome due to its attack but because of its multiple special abilities. First as long as it has overlay units, it can deal you 1000 points of damage immediately after a card effect of yours resolves. Also it cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. And finally it can use one overlay unit and summon a 'red eyes' monster from the deck or graveyard and if its face up at the end of my turn you take damage equal to its attack points. But as a price, when it runs out of overlay units its attack and defence become 0."

**Kaida: **"Gosh, that is overwhelming."

**A purple aura flows around jake and his eyes become darkened.**

**Jake (now monsterous voice): **"I will forsake everything in order to control this card! I use one overlay unit and summon a red eyes balck dragon from my deck!

**Red eyes black dragon : You already know**

**Jake: **"Now I activate the trap: breakthrough skill! This card negates your Beelze special abilities this turn.

**The card zaps the dragon and it becomes weakend.**

**Beelze of the diabolic dragon: 3000/30000**

**Jake: "**now go my true legendary dragon, destroy the diabolic dragon!

**The legendary Dragon neck opens and a bunch of red spots open up and blast multiple rays at Beelze and blows it up.**

**Kaida: "**Gahhh."

**Ryoko: LP = 3400**

**Jake: **"See, you call me a lowley human yet you think your trivial motives can compete with my resolve. I am the supreme lord of this world, and to hold this posistion I will forsake all else! You on the other hand will have to throw all else away to even dream of wielding this card. I end my turn, and sence I have you take damage equal to my red eyes atrack power."

**The red eyes black dragon fires an inferno fire blast at kaida.**

**Kaida : "**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Ryoko: LP = 600**

**Jake: **"I now end my turn, Now take your final turn and lose."

**Kaida : **I'm not done yet I cant be!"

**-flashback-**

**???: **"You must represent the true power Of Abidito. Can you do that?

Kid Kaida: " I-I promise."

**-Present-**

**Kaida: **"I will keep my word, I will KEEP MY PROMISE!"

**"kaida...kaida...kaida"**

**Kaida: **(To herself) : Who, who's there?"

**"To control me...you must prove yourself worthy..."**

**Kaida: **(To herself) : What are you-

**She looks at the dragon**

**Kaida: **(To herself) : Are... you talking to me!?"

**The dragon looks her in the eye**

**"You must prive yourself worthy"**

**Jake: "**You going to make a move or not?"

**Kaida snaps out of her trance.**

**Kaida: **"I'll prove it, I am worthy I draw!"

**Kaida Loos at her card**

**kaida: **"Perfect! I activate the spell card: Red eyes Awakening!"

**Jake: **"Hmmmmm."

**Kaida: **"With this card I lose half my life points!"

**A bubble of energy hits Kaida**

Kaida: "Haaaaaaaaa!"

**Ryoko**: **LP = 300**

**Kaida: **"Then I can summon a red eyes monster to your field in defence mode but this time its worth two tributes!"

**Jake: "**Whaaaaa!?"

**Kaida : **I tribute your two red eyes in order to summon: Red eyes baby dragon to your field."

**The two monsters disapear and the baby dragon comes to jakes field.**

**Red eyes baby dragon = Lv = 3 A/D = 1200/700**

**Jake: **"No, This can't be!"

Kaida: "But Red eyes awakeinging has one final effect,The tributed monsters are summoned to my field."

**The red eyes black dragon and the Legendary Red eyes black dragon appear on Kaida's field.**

**Kaida: **"Now I'll show you why i'm the true master of the red eyes. First the red eyes black dragon will attack that baby dragon!"

**The red eye black dragon shoots an inferno fire blast from its mouth and destroys the red eyes baby dragon.**

**Kaida: **"Now I will use the mystic card to crush you!"

**Jake: **"Wait Ryoko, let's talk this through."

**Kaida: **I'm done talking, for only a foolish failure abandons their morale and pricipals."

**Kaida: **"Red eyes legendary Dragon... attack!"

**The Legendary Dragon fires several beams from its neck and fires directly at Jake**

**Jake: **"No,No, No!!!!!

**Jake lands hard and returns back to normal**

**Jake = LP = 0**

**Kaida: **"Ha. I won."

**Kaida walks over to Jake and snatches the Mystic card.**

**Kaida: **"One down, seven to go."

**Jake: **"Ugh, you win."

**Kaida: **"Oh I havent won yet."

**Kaida starts to approach Jake with a fearsome look on her face.**

**Jake: **"Wait, uhh... would you like a blueberry lolipop?"

**Kaida grabs the lolipop and shoves it all the way through his ear to the inside of his head. Jakes eyes rolls back and he falls to the ground.**

**Kaida: **"Now I've won."

**Tera approaches Kaida**

**Tera: **"I see you also got your mystic card."

**Kaida: "**Indeed now we only need six. How was your duel?"

**Tera: **"It was great I'm gonna misd that funny guy. I hope with all the fire you didn't get hot-headed. He he he".

**Kaida**: "That's it!"

**Kaida starts chasing tera offscreen.**

**well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry It took so long but this series is far from done. For those that wanted to see Tera duel, dont worry I have bigger plans for her in the future. But I still need more characters and you can submit more then one, see ya real soon.**


	4. Introduction: Hal

**Chicago**

**Two people sit at a diner table one dressed in a black sweater and with black shorts and red flip flops and a pigtail and the other with dark skin and shaggy brown hair with eyes of the same color wearing a hooded blue sweatshirt and black pants.**

**Tera: "**I must confirm that this mac-ro-ni is delicious. Of all the planets we've been to, Earth definetly has the best of foods."

**Hal: **" ha ha, indeed. Especially the banana split".

**Tera: **"Oh I can practically taste the puns with this one."

**Suddenly a pale man walks up about six feet with pale eyes and red pupils in a long white t-shirt and short white hair accompined by white jeans and brown sneakers.****???: **"Of course you too would be here."

**Hal: **"Can we help you."

**???: "**Its me you imbecils!"

**Tera: **"Wait, [Sniff sniff] boredom,oppresion of fun? Terrence!"

**Terrence: **"Yes its me, I have arrived in the human realm."

**Hal: **"You looking kind of pale there, you alright?"

**Terrence: **"Of course i'm fine that is just the pigmentation of my skin."

**Tera: **"cool, if only your teeth were as white as your legs ha ha ha."

**Terrence: **"Enough of this!"

**Terrence grabs Hal's banana split and throws it up****Hal: **"Hey!"

**It comes back down and lands on Terrence's head.****Terrence: **"Ahhh!"

**Hal: **"Keep that yelling up and you'll give yourself a SPLITTING headache Ha ha hah ha."

**Terrence: **"Oh don't you start or i'll-"

**???: **"That's enough out of you Terrence."

**Terrence: "**Huh?"

**Drake: **"I said that's enough."

**Terrence: **"Drake, what are you doing here?"

**Drake: **"I came with them, you don't think either one of them was paying for this did you?"

**Terrence: **"But where did you aquire the human currency?"

**Drake: **"I have my ways, these lowley humans will pay anything for skills lime mine. And I can't blame them."

**Terrence: **"Well all that aside there are still Mystic cards we need to gather-"

**Hal: **"Yea yea that's great. Do you always talk about are missions your becoming a huge bore."

**Terrence: **"You are aware of what happens to us if we DON'T get them right?"

**Hal: **"Yea yea I know but their are other sustainable ways for this to work huh?"

**Terrence: **"And when we do we will use those ways, but until then-"

**Drake: **"We will find the Mystic cards."

**Terrence: **"Hey you stole my thunder!"

**Drake:** "What thunder?"

**Everyone except Terrence laughs.**

**Afterward Tera and Hal are searching for the Mystic card.**

**Tera:** "I'm just saying, why are the cards in a number order, they should be in an alphebetical order. Then we could rescue them."

**Hal: **"Ha what would we be called...the RESQ TEAM? Ha ha ha ha."

**Tera: **"Now your speaking my language. Ha ha."

**Suddenly Hal senses a dark presemce nearby and looks up to see a figure.**

**Hal: **"That's him."

**Tera: **"Huh?"

**Hal: **"Tera, I need you to step away for a while."

**Tera: **Aww but-"

**Hal: **"NOW Tera, trust me."

**Tera: **"O-okay."

**Tera runs down the street in the opposite direction.**

**???:** "What's the matter friend, why your buddy take off like that."

**Hal: **"Sorry, but the power you posses is not your own. You'll have to give me that Mystic card."

**???: **"Afraid not my man."

**Hal: **"Then I'll guess I will have to duel you for it."

**???: "**My my, foward aren't we. Alright let's do it."

**The man straps on a grey duel disk with yellow circles as deaigns on it to his wrist then pulls out a purple duel gazer.**

**Hal: **"Right!"

**Hal takes out a blue duel disk with symbols of eyeballs on it then his eye flashes orange indicating his duel gazer.**

**Both: **"Let's duel!"

**???: **"My turn...I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Hal: **"My turn, I draw! (To himself) Hmmmm, A single facedown can mean two things, He either wants me to destroy it for its graveyard effect or its face up affect if I choose to attack it.(Out loud) I will start by activating the spell card: 'Foolish Burial'! This card sends a monster from my deck to the graveyard...I choose 'SPYRAL Quick-fix'!"

**The monster floats into the graveyard.**

**Hal: **"Then, I summon: 'SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort'!"

**SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort = Lv = 4 A/D = 1000/1000**

**Hal: "**Next I activate the spell card: 'SPYRAL MISSION - ASSAULT'! Now My Last Resort will attack your facedown.

**The spyral gear Last resort attacks the facedown and its flipped face up.**

**The weather Painter sun: LV = 3 A/D = 1600/400**

**The SPYRAL GEAR -Last Resort destroys it and sends it to the graveyard.**

**Hal: **"Huh. I was kind of expecting more. Or was destroying it part of your plan, whoever you are."

**Leon: **"My name is Leon, and my plan is none of your buisness."

**Hal: **"Touche. But thanks to my spell cards ability, Since my SPYRAL monster destroyed your monster and sent it to the graveyard, I get to draw a card. I now set two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Leon: **"My turn, I draw! I summon: 'The weather painter Thunder'!"

**The Weather Painter Thunder: LV = 3 A/D = 1700/0**

**Leon: **"A storm will be brewing for you very soon. Now attack!"

**The weather painter thunder destorys the Last Resort with a thunder strike.**

**Hal: **"Ahhhh!"

**James LP = 7300**

**Leon: **"Ha ha, had enough james! I end my turn."

**Hal: **"Had enough...by my calculations I'm just getting started. I activate the spell card: 'SPYRAL GEAR - BIG RED'! This card brings a SPYRAL monster from my graveyard and equip this card to it and while the card is equipped, my monster can't be destroyed in battle."

Leon: "Interesting."

**Hal****: **"I special summon: 'SPYRAL Quik - Fix'!"

**SPYRAL Quik - Fix: LV = 1 A/D = 500/400**

**Leon: **"Not a bad move, you were planning this the moment it was sent to the graveyard weren't you."

**Hal: **"Of course, i'm three steps ahead."

**Leon: **"Perhaps,but for someone many steps ahead you could have summoned him in defence mode to take no damge, but while in attack I can keep damaging you with it over and over and over again."

**Hal: **"Dumber then dirt ain't ya. I activate 'Quik - Fix's special ability, When its special summoned I can add a SPYRAL GEAR card from my deck to my hand. I choose 'SPYRAL GEAR - Drone'!And now I summon SPYRAL Tough!"

**SPYRAL Tough: LV = 4 A/D =1900/1500**

**Hal: **"And now I will use his special ability, I can declare monster,spell,or trap and reaveal the top card of your deck and If that card reavealed is the card I declared its destroyed."

**Leon: **"You are a planner,i'll give you that."

**Hal: **"I declare...monster."

**Leon: **"And it looks like the card on top of my deck is...a spell! Looks like the odds were not in your favor."

**Hal: **"Maybe not,but this is just the beginning. I tribute my 'SPYRAL Quik - Fix' and 'SPYRAL Tough' in order to link summon: 'SPYRAL Double Helix'!"

**SPYRAL Double Helix: A/D = 1900/LINK - 2**

**Hal: **"And now I activate its special ability, I declare monster,spell,or trap and if the top card of your deck is the type I chose then I can choose a 'SPYRAL' monster from my deck or graveyard and either add it to my hand or special summon it."

**Leon: **"Wait, that means you didn't care if you got the first choice wrong because you could come back with this one!"

**Hal: **"Look who finally figured it out. I choose spell card and since we know its a spell card then I get to choose-

**Leon: **"Not so fast! I activate 'Ash blossom Joyous spring' from my hand! When you activate an effect that adds a card to your hand,special summon from the deck,or sending a card from the deck to the graveyard I can discard this card and negate that effect!"

**'Ash Blossom and Joyous spring' hops into the graveyard but before it does it zaps Double Helix .**

**Leon: **"Now who is three steps ahead, James?"

**Hal: **"Ha. I'd say still me. For you see I saw this coming the very first turn."

**Leon: **"Huh?"

**Hal: **"If you still don't understand then take a look at my facedown: 'Called by the grave'!"

**Leon: **"No!"

**Hal: **"This spell card negates your Ash blossom!"

**Ash Blossom and Joyous spring rays are deflected back on itself and it blows up.**

**Leon: **(To himself) Whoah. Was he really expecting that since the beginning of the turn!?"

**Hal: **"And now I special summon: 'SPYRAL Master Plan' in defence mode!

**SPYRAL Master Plan : LV = 7 A/D = 1200/2800**

**Hal: **And once per turn its special ability allows me to add a 'SPYRAL MISSION' card drom my deck to my hand. I choose 'SPYRAL MISSION - RESCUE'! But that is just the beginning because I forgot to mention that 'SPYRAL Double Helix' also counts as 'Spyral super agent' while on the field."

**Leon: **"So"?

**Hal: **"So since I control it, By discarding my 'SPYRAL MISSION - RESCUE' to the graveyard I can bring back 'SPYRAL Quik - Fix'."

**SPYRAL Quik - Fix: LV = 1 A/D = 500/400**

**Leon: **"So its back, but it is still weak.

**Hal: **"But it will become part of something bigger,such as now his special ability allows me to add a 'SPYRAL GEAR' card from my deck to my hand when its special summoned. I choose 'SPYRAL GEAR - BIG RED'! I now Tribute both Spyral Quik fix and Master plan to link summon: Knightmare Cerberus!"

**Knightmare Cerberus: A/D = 1600/Link - 2**

**Leon: **"Two link monsters are not enough to beat me,your little show has no place here."

**Hal:** I am far from my main goal, Because when 'SPYRAL Master Plan' is sent to the graveyard I can add a "SPYRAL Resort" and a 'SPYRAL' monster to my hand. Now I have spyral resort and spyral gear last resort to my hand. Now I activate the field spell 'SPYRAL Resort' which not only protects my SPYRAL monsters from your card effects but I also get to add a 'SPYRAL' monster from my deck to my hand and I choose 'SPYRAL Sleeper'.

**Leon: **"For analyzing you sure are taking a long time."

**Hal: **"You seem to want to lose already huh."

**Leon: **"Big talk coming from a bipedal slug."

**Hal: **"Big talk coming from a bipedal bitch."

**Leon: **"Oh, you going there."

**Hal:** "Now by banishing my 'SPYRAL MISSION - RESCUE' from my graveyard I can bring back, 'SPYRAL Master Plan!"

**SPYRAL Master Plan: LV = 7 A/D = 1200/2800**

**Hal: **"Now for the grand prix,I tribute my 'SPYRAL Master Plan,Knightmare Cerberus, and SPYRAL Double Helix in order to link summon: "Borreload Dragon"!"

**Borreload Dragon: A/D = 3000/Link - 4**

**Leon: **"Oh boy."

**Hal: **"And as icing on the cake, by banishing my 'SPYRAL GEAR - BIG RED, SPYRAL Quik fix,and 'SPYRAL Master Plan I can special summon: 'SPYRAL Sleeper'!"

**SPYRAL Sleeper: LV = 8 A/D = 2800/1200**

**Hal: **"Now my Sleeper will attack your painter.

**The spyral sleeper attacks and destroys the thunder painter.**

**Leon: **"Ahhhhhh!"

**Leon: LP = 6900**

**Hal:** "And now my Borreload dragon will attack you directly!"

**The borreload Dragon winds up an energy blast and blasts it at Leon.**

**Leon: **"Gahhhhh"!

**Leon: LP = 3900**

**Hal: **"I will end my turn. And due to spyral resort,I shuffle my Knightmare Cerberus into the deck to prevent its destruction."

**Leon: "**Huff.Huff. I swear as a red white and blue-blooded american, i'm going to win. I draw! I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Hal: **"Your pride is respectable but moves like that.Now my 'SPYRAL Sleeper' will attack your facedown."

**Leon: (To himself) "**Ha, little does he know that my facedown is scrap-iron scarecrow which will allow me to negate one of his attacks this turn. And although his Borreload dragon will destory my facedown painter,my life points will be sparred."

**The Spyral sleeper attacks the facedown Weather painter Cloud**

**The Weather Painter Cloud: LV = 3 A/D = 1500/1000**

**Leon: **"Ha, I knew you would try something like this so I activating the trap card:'Scrap-iron scarecrow' this stops your attack once per turn."

**Hal: **"Unfortunately,this too is a finite move.Because with 'SPYRAL Resort' my SPYRAL monster is unaffectee by your trap."

**Leon: **"That means."

**The sleeper destroys the painter**

**Hal: **"And now my dragon will follow up with a direct attack!"

**The Borreload Dragon attacks Leon with a mouth beam and Leon falls hard.**

**Leon: **"Ahhhhhhhh"!

**Leon = LP = 900**

**Hal:"**Like before, come at me however you want, it wont matter.I end my turn."

**Leon: **"I must have victory, I just have to trust in the heart of the cards. I draw!"

**Leon checks his card**

**Leon: **"Perfect! When I control no monsters but you do, I can special summon: 'Double delta warrior'!"

**Double Delta Warrior: LV =** **6 A/D = 0/2100**

**Leon: **"Now I summon Rescue Rabbit because its special ability by banishing it I can replace it with two level 4 or lower monsters as long as the're destroyed at the end of my turn; I choose two 'Acrobat Monkeys'"!

**Acrobat Monkeys: LV = 3 A/D = 1000/1800**

**Hal:** "What will you do with all three?"

**Leon: **"I will create your end, I activate the spell card: "Upshift" this card allows every monster on my field level's become equal to the monster with the highest level. So that means my monsters are all level 6 now.

**Acrobat Monkeys LV 3 to LV 6**

**Hal: **"This must be eat."

**Leon: **"I overlay level 6 'Double Delta Warrior and my two 'Acrobat Monkeys' in order to build the overlay network, I xyz summon: Mystic Number 7: 'Insight Eye'!"

**A giant mechanical spine appears and two other metallic arms attach to it then a giant eye ball appears above the structure then attaches itself.**

**Insight Eye: Rank 6 A/D = 2700/1800**

**Hal: **"Oh man, I knew I would have to face this eventually."

**Leon: **I know combine my 'Insight Eye' with 'Moon mirror shield'! I know end my turn."

**Hal: **"Darn that Moon mirror shield will protect his monster from any battle with mine. I better play it safe. I draw-

**Leon: **"Not so fast james, I activate one of 'Insight Eye's' special abilities! When you draw I can declare spell,monster,or trap and if you draw that card you take 1200 points of damage! I choose...spell!"

**Hal: **Fine, now I draw!"

**Hak looks at his card.**

**Hal: **"Dammit. a spell."

**Leon: **"Ha ha. Now you take 12000 points of damge, go gaze of destruction!"

**Insight eye looks at Ha and blast a purple beam from its pupil at him.**

**Hal: **"Gahhhhhh!"

**James LP = 6100**

**Hal: **"Whatever this spell will still benefit me. First I summon: 'SPYRAL Super agent'!"

**SPYRAL Super Agent: LV = 4 A/D = 1900/1200**

**Hal: **"Next I combine him with the spell card: 'SPYRAL GEAR - Utility wire'!"

**The card is played but nothing happens**

**Hal: "**"Hey whats going on?"

**Leon: **Ha ha ha classic. You see James if you drew the card that I declared then not only do you take 1200 points of damge, but if you activated a card of that type this turn then its effects would be negated and I gain 1200 life points.

**Hal: **"Wahhh?!"

**Leon: **"Ha. Now look at who can't keep up."

**The spell card disappears from the field and Insight eye shines a yellow beam on Leon.**

**Leon: LP = 2100**

**Hal: **"Gosh, this monster is dangerous."

**Leon: **Oh, its not done you see when I gain life points due to an effect of Insight Eye, I get to destory one monster of the field.

**Hal: **"Oh come on!"

**Leon: "**Insight Eye destory Borreload dragon!"

**Insight Eye stares at the dragon and it turns to stone and shatters into pieces.**

**Hal: **"Darn, I just lost my dragon."

**Leon: **"You'll lose more than that, you are also taking damage equal to Borreload dragon's attack power."

**Hal: **"This is a never ending nightmare."

**Insight Eye once again blast Hal away with a purple beam pupil blast.**

**Hal: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**James: LP = 3100**

**Leon: **"Ha.The more you try to help yourself,the more you hurt yourself."

**Hal: **"I am far from done,.I have to win(Tera wont let me hear the end of it if I don't)! I end my turn with a facedown."

**Spyral resort dissapears from the field.**

**Leon: **hmph! My turn I draw! I activate Insight Eye's other special ability: by using one overlay unit I can declare monster,spell,or trap and for the next three turns you can't activate cards of that type...i'm going with spell cards again."

**Hal: **"That means that I cannot use spell cards for the next three turns."

**Leon: **"I'm not done there,I activate the spell card: 'Mystic revenge'!"

**Hal: **"What kind of card is that?"

**Leon: **This spell card activates when a Mystic card activates it special ability and it allows me to use it again."

**Hal: **"Oh man."

**Leon: **"I know use one overlay unit again and this time I negate the effects of monsters!"

**Insight Eye starts emitting waves from itself creating a barrier over Hal's spell and monsters.**

**Hal: "**Gosh, without spell and monsters for three turns. Hmmmm...who are you really?"

**Leon:** "Your right, it seems that I reveal my true self. HAAAAAAA!"

**A blue auora forms around Leon and knight armour appears on him.**

**Leoski: **"My real name is Leoski and i'm the guardian of the seventh Mystic card!"

**Hal: **"Of course, that explains why you have mystic cards for your Mystic cards. But if your going to go there,then I am happy to oblige. Abidito form activate!"

**Hal's skin turns a dark blue color and other eyes start running down his arms and one big eye appears on his chest. He grows a red horn on his head and a brown lion-like tail.**

**Legoski: **"What the-...of.course an Abidito. The other guardians warned me about your kind coming here. I just didn't think I would face one, how exciting!"

**Hal: **"Your optimisim is misplaced guardian."

**Legoski: **"We'll see, now my Insight Eye will attack your SPYRAL sleeper!"

**thanks to moon mirror shieId insight Eye gains 100 more attack then the sleeper abd destroys it.**

**Hal: **"Ahhh!"

**James: LP = 3000**

**Legoski: **"And for a finale, I activate the continuous spell: 'Mystic devouerer'! When I control a Mystic card at the end of my turn then my opponent loses half their life points! And now end my turn."

**The card blast Hal**

**Hal" **Ahhhhhhhh!"

**James LP = 1500**

**Hal:** Huff huff. My turn I draw, (Gosh another bad hand, I will have to play it safe for now) I change my Spyral super agent to defence mode and end my turn."

**Legoski: **"Looks like your out of options, Insight Eye once again loses and overlay unit and negates your traps for the next three turns."

**Insight Eye emits waves from its pupil and creates a barrier over Hal's trap cards.**

**Hal (To himself): Darn,there goes my comeback.**

**Legoski: **"Now Insight Eye will destory your super agent."

**Insight Eye blast the super agent to pieces with a pupil blast.**

**Legoski: **"I know end my turn,and you know what that means."

**The card blast Hal again.**

**Hal: "**Gahhhh!'

**James LP = 750**

**Legoski: **"In the name of the Earth and the Guardians I will will you to hell!"

**Hal: **"Its a good thing your not the only one with special tricks, such as this...

**Legoski: **""Huh?"

**Hal's hand starts glowing purple**

**Hal: **"Go Abidito assistance draw!"

**Legoski: **"What is that"?

**Hal: **"With this ability I can draw the exact card I need in this situation, I draw! I know play the spell card: 'SPYRAL Rebellion'! By banishing all my SPYRAL monsters from my deck and graveyard I get to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!"

**Legoski: **"What?"

**Hal and Legoski's spell and trap cards are destoryed.**

**Hal: **"That is not all, I take control of the monster you control with the highest attack!"

**Legoski: **"No!"

**Insight Eye teleports to Hal's field.**

**Hal: **"Now...Insight Eye attack Legoski directly!"

**Insight Eye fires a pupil blast at Legoski**

**Legoski: **"Curse You Devillllllllll!

**Legoski lands hard with a thud**

**Legoski LP = 0**

**Hal returns back to his human appearance.**

**Legoski: **"I can't believe I lost. How could I lose."

**Hal: **"You were so focused on winning that you didnt use Insight Eye's special ability when I draw cards to inflict damage to me."

**Legoski: **"How could I make such a foolish mistake, and now this world will soon be doomed."

**Hal: **"Hey! I don't like it as much as you do and i'm trying to help my planet naturally, but until I can fully this is what we must do to protect each other. But me and my family will soon make sure that all planets are safe."

**Legoski: **"I hope those worlds... are good one's."

**Legoski fades away into dust.**

**Hal reaches into the dust and pulls out Insight Eye.**

**Hal: "**Well I better get going."

**Hal runs off to find the others.**

**Hey guys hoped you liked the chapter and happy new year my mom turned 70 today. let. know if ya got any questions.See you later!**


	5. introduction claire

**Terrace and Tera are walking through the town coming off a victory a few hours ago.**

**Terrace (To himself):** "Its nice to see Tera is having a good time, way better then what had happened all those years ago."

**-Flashback-**

**Geo**: "This is unacceptable behavior, I expected more from you Terrace!'"

**Kid Terrace**: "Why should I treat those so called friends you gave me equally, I am on a far better level then they are!"

**-Present-**

**Terrace (To himself):** "I hated my father."

**-Flashback-**

**Geo**: "You cannot rely soley on yourself what if some horrible tragedy would happen,then you will be all alone."

**Kid Terrace**: "I don't care, that would actually be better then my current situation."

**-Present-**

**Terrace (To himself):** "But I did care, once the virus broke out mother was the first to go... then father."

**-Flashback-**

**Kid Terrence (Crying):** Please whatever this plague is, take me. Give me the sweet realease so that I may join my parents in death."

**Kid Tera**: "Big brother, are you alright."

**Kid Terrace**: "Uhh...Yes of course."

**-Present-**

**Terrace (To himself):** "I had to be strong, for the both of us. It was that day that I promised to protect her at all cost."

**-Flashback-**

**Kid Tera (Crying):** "I miss mommy and daddy."

**Kid Terrace:** "I know, I know. But you we will get everyone back soon, we just gotta be strong until then. And of course this virus isn't too popular with us so it will never go VIRAL.

**Kid Tera**: "Ha ha [sniffle] that was funny."

**Kid Terrace:** Good. And how did it make you feel."

**Kid Tera**: "It made fell a bit better."

**Kid Terrace**: "Can you make others feel good,everyone could use a morale boost."

**Kid Tera:** "You bet! I'll make everyone feel good."

-**Present-**

**Terrace**: "Of course now see does it TOO much but still, I will do whatever it takes."

**Terrace then suddenly bumps into this guy and his three iced coffee's spill out.**

**???:** "Hey watch where your going!

**Terrace**: "... my apologies."

**???:** "Your paying for that snowflake!"

**Terrace**: "Im sorry, I have not yet aquired your human currency."

**???**: "Well if you don't want to pay for it that way, you'll pay for it another way!

**The kid straps on a purple duel disk and yellow duel gazer**

**???**: "Lets go!"

**Terrace**: "If you will like to settle it this way then so be it!"

**Terrace straps on a burgundy duel disk with white streaks. His left eye lights up and turns neon green symboling his duel gazer.**

**Terrace:** "Let's do it, weakling!"

**???: **"Hold on, hey Champa!"

**Champa**: "Yea bro"?

**???**: "Lets duel this chump into submission for ruining are coffee!"

**Champa**: "You got it steven!"

**The kid straps on a grey duel disk and blue duel gazer**

**Terrace**: "Hey, what is the meaning of this."

**Steven**: "Oh meet my brother Champa, and us both are gonna take you on."

**Terrace**: "Hmmph! So be it."

**Tera**: "Hey Terrace, let me help you take on these meanies, we can make it siblings v.s. siblings!"

**Terrace**: "That is alright Tera, but I will be handling this alone."

**Tera**: "Oh alright. I'll just watch from the sidelines."

**All**: "Lets duel!"

**Steven LP = 8000**

**Champa LP = 8000**

**Terrace LP = 8000**

**Champa**: " I will go first by activating 'Machine Angel Ritual'! By discarding 'Tethys Goddess of Light' to my graveyard I can ritual summon: 'Cyber Angel Benten'!"

**Cyber Angel Benten: LV = 6 A/D = 1800/1500**

**Champa**: "And its a good thing I did because now I can activate the spell card: 'Ritual weapon'! I can equip this to my cyber angel and it gains 1500 attack and defence!"

**Cyber Angel Benten 1800/1500 to 3300/3000**

**Tera**: "Wow. A powerful card combonation."

**Champa**: "Now I end my turn, your up bro."

**Steven**: "Nice one dude, lets see you get out of this one snowflake. I will start by summoning: 'Neo spacian Flare scarab'!"

**Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab: LV = 3 A/D = 500/500**

**Steven**: "Next I activate the spell card: 'Fake Hero'. This lets me special summon an elemental hero monster from my hand but it can't attack and its returned to my hand at the end of my turn; I choose the mighty: 'Elemental Hero Neos'!

**Elemental Hero Neos: LV = 7 A/D = 2500/2000**

**Steven**: Next I return both of them to my deck in order to summon: 'Elemental Hero Flare Neos'!"

**Elemental Hero Flare Neos = LV = 7 A/D = 2500/2000**

**Tera**: "Hey your cheating, The form specifically states no fusion or ritual monsters!"

**Steven**: "Ah keep your pants on it will be destroyed at the end of my turn. And now I end it."

**Elemental Hero flare Neos returns to the extra deck.**

**Terrace**: "What a useless show of force, I draw! I activate the spell card 'double summon' to summon twice this turn. I summon: 'Bone Avenger'."

**Bone Avenger: LV = 4 A/D = 1200/100**

**Terrace**: "Next I tribute him in order to summon: 'Skeletal-Witch'!"

**Skeletal-Witch: LV = 5 A/D = 1800/100**

**Terrace**: "Next I place this card facedown and end my turn."

**Champa**: "And you call me useless? Go Cyber Angel Benten...destroy the skeletal-witch!"

**Cyber angel benten looks to strike down the skeletal-witch.**

**Terrace**: "Not so fast,I activate the trap card: 'Bone Barrier'. When I control a level 5 or higher bone monster, your not allowed to attack it."

**Champa**: "So a wise guy aey. I end my turn."

**Steven**: "And now its my move I draw! And your not the only one with two summons because I activate the spell card: Double summon! So now I summon: 'Elemental Hero Solid Soldier'!"

**Elemental Hero Solid Soldier: LV = 4 A/D = 1300/1100**

**Steven**: "Next I tribute him in order to summon: Ventra, The empowered Warrior'!"

**Ventra The empowered Warrior: LV = 5 A/D = 2000/800**

**Steven**: "And she is allowed to attack you directly!"

**Terrace**: "Hmmm."

**Steven**: "Now face this snowflake! Attack!"

**Ventra flies past the Skeletal-witch and hits him directly.**

**Terrace**: "Ahhhhhhh!"

**Terrace LP = 6000**

**Steven**: "I end my turn."

**Terrace**: "Impressive, its not many that can trample my barrier. But your troubles are far from over."

**Champa**: "What are you talking about?"

**Terrace**: "Just watch. I activate Skeletal witches special ability...By lowering her attack points to zero I can summon two more 'bone' monsters from my deck with zero attack points by increasing their levels to 5 !"

**Skeletal-witch Attack = 1800 to 0**

**Terrace**: "I choose two 'Bone bugs'!"

**Bone bug: LV = 1 A/D = 0/100**

**Bone bug: LV = 1 A/D = 0/100**

**Levels increase to 5.**

**Terrace**: "I now overlay my two level 5 bone bugs and skeletal-witch! With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon: Mystic Number 6: Ronin,Master of bones!"

**Mystic Number 6: Ronin, Master of bones**

**Rank 5 A/D = 2000/100**

**A pile of bones spill onto the field until they reconstruct themeselves into a figure then it cloaks itself in rags.**

**Terrace: **"You had your chance to walk away, now there is no escape."

**Steven: **"I dont get it, what's a mystic card?"

**Champa: **"Do not be fooled bro, just because we've never sen one doesn't mean its dangerous."

**Terrace: **"Oh but it is, I activate Ronin, Master of bones special ability! It uses one overlay unit and puts a bone counter on each monster on the field."

**Ronin tears off bones from itself and throws it at Benten and Ventra. The bones attach themselves.**

**Ronin, Master of Bones = Bone counter x1**

**Ventra, The empowered Warrior = Bone Counter x1**

**Cyber Angel Benten = Bone counter x1**

**Terrace: **"Next I set this card facedown and end my turn, and since I have... Master of bones additional special ability activates: when a turn ends while there is bone counters on the field, I gain 500 life points for each counter! There are three so I gain 1500 life points."

**Terrace LP = 7500**

**Champa: **"So perserving life points is his goal huh? Well we will see how far it gets him. I draw ! Go Cyber Angel Benten...attack Ronin! and since your monster doesn't have a level, Your barrier can't protect it ha ha ha!"

**Tera: **"Oh no!"

**Cyber Angel Benten raises her weapon in the air to strike but it suddenly pauses.**

**Champa: **"Huh? Hey whats going on I said attack!"

**Cyber Angel Benten starts shaking and holds it gut. Suddenly a bone flies out of its body and it explodes.**

**Champa: **"Wha huh?"

**Terrace: **"Oh did I forget to mention, When a monster would attack a bone monster while it has a bone counter, That monster would be destroyed."

**Steven: **"Oh so that was your plan."

**Terrace: **"There is more, When that monster is sent to the graveyard due to this effect. The player who controlled it life points are cut in half!"

**Champa: **"Oh crap..."

**A blast flies from the graveyard and hits champa.**

**Champa: **"Ahhhh!"

**Champa LP = 4000**

**Terrace: **"Do you still wish to continue?"

**Champa slowley rises to his feet.**

**Champa: **"Huff. Huff. You...bet. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Terrace: **"And now Ronin, special ability activates since a turn ended whike there are bone counters, I gain 500 lifepoints for each one!"

**Terrace LP = 9000**

**Steven: **"My turn, I draw! (To himself) Hmmm I can' attack Ronin but I can attack directly. (Out loud) Alright...Ventra attack him directly!"

**Ventra flies past Ronin and looks to attack Terrace.**

**Terrace:** "Not so fast, I activate The trap card: Calcium Catasrophe! When you attack me directly this card makes you take the same amount of damage!"

**Steven: **"What?"

**Ventra hits Terrace and the explosion also envelops steven.**

**Terrace/Steven: **"Ahhhhhhhh!"

**Terrace LP = 7000**

**Steven LP = 6000**

**Terrace: **"Ugggh. There is more, your monster is now forced to attack a 'bone' monster I control."

**Steven: **"Wait that means..."

**Terrace: **"Since the only one I control is Ronin, your forced to attack it."

**Ventra looks to attack Ronin but it stops and a bone flies out of its head and it blows up.**

**Terrace: **"And that means your life points are now cut in half!"

**A blast once again flies from the grave and hits steven.**

**Steven: **"Ahhhhhh"

**Steven LP =** **3000**

**Terrace: **"Had enough yet"?

**Steven slowly rises to his feet**

**Steven: **Huff.Huff. You snowy haird bastard, Im gonna break you like a rag doll, I set one monster facedown in defence mode and end my turn."

**Terrace: **And since you did I gain life points for each bone counter on the field There is only one on Ronin so I increase by 500 lifepoints."

**Terrace LP = 7500.**

**Terrace: **"Its my move, I draw! I set two cards facedown and end my turn. And now once again I gain 500 life points."

**Terrace LP = 8000**

**Champa: **"Its my move I draw! Hmmmm...perfect! Since you control monsters and I don't, I can summon Sandion the timelord to my field."

**Sandion The Timelord: LV = 10 A/D = 4000/4000**

**Champa: **"Now I activate the trap card, Metal reflect slime! This trap card becomes one of my monsters!"

**Metal Reflect slime: LV = 10 A/D = 0/3000**

**Champa: "**I know overlay level ten Sandion the timelord and metal reflect slime, with these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon:'Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav max'!"

**Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max : Rank 10 A/D = 3000/3000**

**Champa: **"And that's bad news for you because by using one overlay unit, Gustav max deals you 2000 points of damage!"

**Terrace: **"He's trying to decrese my life points once again."

**Champa: **"Go Cataclysmic Cannon Kablooe!"

**Gustav max aims at Terrace and blast its cannons at him.**

**Terrace: **"Gahhhhhh!"

**Terrace LP = 6000**

**Champa: **"And since Gustav Max does not have a bone counter, it can attack Ronin without worry. Go Superdreadnoght Rail Cannon, attack with big cannon on that Master of bones!"

**Gustav max charges its cannons and fires at Ronin**

**Terrace: **"Oh yeah! I activate the trap: 'Filangie fighting spirit'! When you attack a bone monster of mine, this card decreases your monsters attack points by 1000."

**Champa: **"That's not good."

**Steven: **"So you would have both be destroyed?"

**Terrace: **"As if I was that shallow, Filangie fighting spirit has my Ronin, gain the lost attack points."

**Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max Attack 3000 to 2000**

**Ronin Master of Bones Attack 2000 to 3000**

**Steven: **"Like hell, I'll let that happen I activate the trap card: Half unbreak, This saves gustav max from destruction and Champa's damage is cut in half!"

**Champa: **"Thank you."

**The two monsters clash and an explosion ensues**

**Champa: **"Ahhhhh."

**Champa**** LP = 3500**

**Tera: **"Nice, it seems their sibling bond is strong indeed, of course not as strong as ours ha."

**Terrace: **"So you got lucky, it wont happen again."

**Steven: **"Your darn right,well finish you very soon! I end my turn with a facedown."

**Terrace: **"And now Ronin's special ability activates."

**Terrace LP = 6500**

**Steven: **"If I don't stop him soon, are chances of winning this duel are getting lower and lower every turn. I draw! by sending my 'Elemental hero blazeman, Elemental Hero Neos, and Elemental hero Ocean to the graveyard I can summon the most powerful monster in my deck: Montage Dragon!"

**Montage Dragon flies to the field and roars its three heads.**

**Montage Dragon: LV = 8 A/D = 0/0**

**Steven: **"Montage dragon gains attack equal to the total amount of the levels of the monsters used to summon it x 300."

**Tera:** "Hold on, I'm not the smartest one here but 4 4 7 is 15 x 300 is..."

**Steven: **"That's right. Montage Dragon's attack becomes 4500!"

**Montage Dragon = LV = 8 A/D = 4500/0**

**Steven: **"Next I equip it with 'Triangle armour'! This spell lets My dragon attack three times every battle phase."

**The armour clasp on to the montage dragon and each of its heads gets armour pieces as well.**

**Steven: **"Now lets have some fun, First I flip face up my Weekend warrior!

**Weekend Warrior LV = 3 A/D = 1000/500**

**Steven: **"And now his special ability allows me to tribite him and you Ronin loses 1000 attack power."

**Terrace: **"Oh no!"

**Weekend Warrior disapears from the field and Ronin falls to its knees.**

**Ronin, Master of bones Attack 3000 to 2000**

"Now Montage dragon destroy that Master of bones once and for all!"

**The first head of the montage dragon fires a mouth beam at Ronin and it collapses and falls to the ground.**

**Terrace: **"Ahhhhhhhhh"!

**Tera: **"No!"

**Terrace LP = 4000**

**-Flashback-**

**Geo: **"This is your best? And you dare call yourself my son."

**-Present-**

**Terrace: **"Uhhhhh. Can it old man...I activate Ronin, Master of bones final special ability,when its destroyed I can summon three bone tokens to my side of the field in attack mode and they cannot be destroyed by battle this turn."

**Three Bone tokens spring up from Ronin's ashes**

**Bone Token LV = 1 A/D = 1500/0**

**Bone Token LV = 1 A/D = 1500/0**

**Bone Token LV = 1 A/D = 1500/0**

**Steven: **"Fine, then I'll just pound those puny waste of marrow! Attack Montage dragon!"

**The second head of the Montage dragon fires at one of the bone tokens.**

**Terrace: **"Eiiiiahhhhh"!

**Terrace LP = 1000**

**Champa: **"Bring it home bro!"

**Steven: **"You got it, Montage dragon...finish it once and for all and attack one more time!"

**The third head of montage dragon fires at a bone token.**

**Terrace: **"I won't let you! I activate the trap: Spirits of the courageous bones! This card lets anyone attack with a bone monster automatically become 500!"

**A forcefield appears around Terrace as the blast engulfs him.**

**Terrace: **"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

**-Flashback-**

**Kid Tera: **"Big brother!!"

**Kid Terrace lands hard with a thud**

**Geo: **"Unacceptable! Yoy think you could protect your sister with this dueling skill?"

**Kid Terrace: **"I...I will protect Tera, you'll see."

**Geo: **"Then prove-

**-Present-**

**Steven: **-it."

**Terrace LP = 500**

**Terrace: **"Okay, I draw! I tribute my three bone tokens in order to summon the mighty Bone King!"

**Bone King comes out dressed in a red and white royal robe with a white beard and a gold scepter.**

**Bone King: LV = 8 A/D = 0/2500**

**Terrace: **"Now go bone king...rough up that Montage dragon!"

**Champa: **"You got some screws loose? Your king is as harmless as a fly."

**Terrace: **"Luckily for me, the king likes to fight alongside comardes and not alone, so it can summon a bone monster from my deck to the field! I summon The Boneheaded prankster!"

**Boneheaded Prankster: LV = 2 A/D = 300/400**

**Tera: "**Awwww, you used my favorite card of your deck."

**Terrace**: my prankster has an ability of its own, It can send my Bone king to the graveyard and replace it with another bone monster from my graveyard: I choose Mystic Number 6 Ronin Master of bones."

**Ronin, Master of bones Rank 5 A/D = 2000/100**

**Champa: **"What good is that, without overlay units it's basically of no use to you."

**Terrace: **"Oh its plenty useful. Because Boneheaded prankster attaches itself unto Ronin!"

**The boneheaded prankster tears itself apart and combines with Ronin.**

**Terrace: **"Now that it's equipped to Ronin,Ronin is allowed to attack both your monsters this turn. Go Ronin attack Montage dragon!"

**Steven: **"Your Ronin is inferior to my dragon's attack points."

**Terrace: **"Oh you think so, well I activate Boneheaded pranksters additional special ability: when its equipped to a monster it gains the attack points of the monster its battling."

**Champa: **"Say what!?"

**Tera: **"Yeahhh!"

**Ronin Master of bones Attack 2000 to 6500**

**Steven: **"Oh yeah! I activate the trap: Battlers cry! Since your monster activated an effect that increased its attack points-this card doubles My dragons attack points!"

**Montage dragon Attack 4500 to 9000**

**Terrace: **"Nice to up the pressure...but I activate boneheaded prankster's final ability! I can send it to the graveyard to end the battle, and you two take damage equal to its gained attack points and that total is 6500!"

**Steven: **"This...cannot be!"

**Terrace: **"Ha! believe and vanish!"

**Boneheaded prankster goes to the graveyard and Ronin opens its chest and fires a dark matter ball at the two boys it engulfs them.**

**Steven/champa: **"Wahhhhhhhhh!!"

**The both land to the ground.**

**Champa** **LP = 0**

**Steven LP = 0**

**Terrace: **"Ha, I did it."

**Terrace Looks to the sky and smiles**

**Terrace: **"Fuck You dad."

**Tera happily starts running to Terrace.**

**Terrace (To himself): **"Im so happy, today I prove my worth. Not only to Tera, dad, or myself. But to my entire abidito rac- ACK!?"

**Tera gets a shocked look on her face as Terrace looks down and sees a gunshot wound in his kneecap.**

**Standing over Steven and champa is a much older looking person with a red beard.**

**Champa: **"D-Dad?"

**???: **"Silence! That is what you deserve for messing with my children bone boy."

**???: **"It seems that my comrades have suffered surverly."

**All: **"Huh?"

**A woman with blond hair walks foward she has bright golden eyes and dresses in a black business suit. No sound is made but her heels walking on the pavement.**

**Claire: **"Now, we should conduct herself in a much more productive manner shall we?"

**???: **"Who, who the hell are you?"

**Claire: **"Call me Ada. And I understand that you are upaet by the revelation of your sons loss."

**Rubar: **"Darn right. I am Rubar, and I won't stand by as our family is embarrased by the likes of strangers."

**Claire: **"I can sense it,you have a mystic card."

**Champa: **"Wait dad,you have a freaky card too?"

**Rubar: **"Indeed, but I don't exactly know how she knew that."

**Claire: **"I'll make this simple...I duel you for the card and we'll be on our mary way."

**Terrace: **"Woah,woah, they shot me and your worried about [Ack!] a duel?!"

**Claire: **"Now now. I'll make sure you will be well cared for with plenty tlc of course."

**Terrace (To himself): **I really wish she wouldn't talk to us like that."

**Claire: **"Now then I'll be taking that Mystic card, due to the fact you won't get a chance to use it."

**Rubar: **"Well see about that! Duel disk go!"

**Rubar straps on a square and green duel disk and puts a yellow duel gazer on.**

**Claire straps on a silver and gold futuristic looking duel disk. Her finger glows and she traces a pattern across her face and when she is finished a silver duel gazer shows up on her face.**

**Both: **"Lets duel!"

**Ada LP = 8000**

**Rubar LP = 8000**

**Claire: **"I shall commence my turn first, I draw...I will do nothing and end my turn."

**Steven: **"What, is this chick crazy?"

**Tera: **"This is unexpected. I've seen the boss duel before but not like this."

**Rubar: **"Hmmph! If suicide is your goal then I won't stop you. For what your comrade did to my kids I will destroy you!"

**Claire: **"Oh my. I hate it when such simple beings fall victim to it."

**Rubar: **"What are you talking about?"

**Claire: **"What you said. Your children were the ones who challenged Terrace. He simply was better. Even though he won fair and square, your emotion outweighed your logic, I don't care how prideful and passionate you will become-you will always be in the wrong."

**Rubar: **"Why you- shut up! I draw! I special summon Jester confit to the field."

**Jester confit LV = 1 A/D = 0/0**

**Rubar: **"Next I tribute him in order to summon: 'Dododo buster!"

**Dododo Buster = LV = 6 A/D = 1900/800**

**Rubar: **"And since I tribute summoned I can also special summon 'Illusory snatcher!"

**Illusory Snatcher: LV = 7 A/D = 2400/1000**

**Rubar: **"And now his level,type,and attribute now become the same as my dododo buster!"

**Illusory snatcher: LV = 6 A/D = 2400/1000**

**Rubar: **"Now I overlay my level six Dododo buster and Illusory snatcher in order to build the overlay network and xyz summon: 'Sword breaker'!

**Sword Breaker: Rank 6 A/D = 2700/1000**

**Rubar: **"Now I equip it with the spell card: Mist body. When its equipped with mist body, It cannot be destroyed in battle. Go Sword breaker attack Ada directly."

**Claire: **"Ha ha. That's what seperates you and I. You have pride...and I have time. I activate 'Time mage's special ability when you attack me directly- I can summon him from my hand."

**Time Mage: LV = 6 A/D = 5000/3500**

**Rubar: **"F-f-five thousand attack points!?

**Claire: **"That's right. Furthurmore when its special summoned to the field you take 6000 points of damage!"

**Rubar: **"Whaa?"

**Time mage winds up his wand and blast Rubar**

**Rubar: **"Ahhhhhhh"!

**Rubar LP = 2000**

**Claire: **"To fight a leader is too challenge the might of her people."

**Rubar: **"ughhh. Bloody hel, I did not anticipate the ferocity of her attack. I end my turn."

**Claire: **"Really you would end the duel so quickly?"

**Rubar: **"What do you mean? I'm down but in no way am I out."

**Claire: **Ha. You'll see, I draw! Since I control a 'Time' monster, I can special summon time mite to my field in defence mode."

**Time mite: LV = 6 A/D = 300/3500**

**Claire: **"I know overlay level 6 Time mage and time mite!"

**Electricity crackles over the field and the buildings start shaking.**

**Steven: **"Wha-what's going on?"

**Tera: **"Ha ha. Ladies and gentelmen prepeare yourselves, from this point on its more then a duel."

**Claire: **"With these two monsters I build the overlay network!"

**The overlay network burst and fires comes down and engulfs Claires entire field including her but she she just stands there calmly.**

**Rubar: **"What have you done?!"

**claire: **"Me? I just xyz summoned 'Time Restorer!"

**Time restorer appears as a glowing purple scepter but then a hand of a hooded maiden with orange hair grabs it and spins it around.**

**Time restorer: ****Rank 6 A/D = 2000/1800**

**Rubar: **"What. All that hype for that? That monsters even weaker then the ones it was used to summon it."

**Claire: **"Oh how wrong you are. I activate Time Restorer's special ability: By using one overlay unit- it transcends time and space and returns to the battle phase of the first three turns!"

**Rubar: **"Uhh you lost me."

**Claire: **"Let me show you, I choose to return to the batte phase of the second turn."

**Time restorer holds her scepter up in the air and then everything goes into reverse: Time restorer and the fire go back into the overlay network and time mite and mage come back as well then they return to the hand. Then sword breaker goes backward to the moment he attacked.**

**Rubar: **"What happened?"

**Claire: **"We've returned to the moment of your mistake. And just like the second battle phase- your sword breaker attacked me directly!"

**Sword breaker launches at Claire**

**Rubar: **"No wait stop!"

**Claire: **"Oh you cannot stop what history has created, your only doomed to repeat it!"

**Claire: **"And just like your sword breaker attacked me directly, time mage was summoned to my field!"

**Time mage: LV 6 = A/D = 5000/3500**

**Claire: **"And now since he was special summoned to the field- you take 6000 points of damage!"

**Rubar: **"How is this possible? Never have I been defeated so easily."

**Claire: **"Do not worry, Its rare anyone last **this** long."

**time mage blasts Rubar again.**

**Rubar: "**Ahhhhh**!"**

**Rubar LP = 0**

**Claire: **"Now you two boys can take your father and leave, or suffer the same fate."

**Steven: **"Uhh no no that's okay in fact you can keep him!"

**Steven and champa run away.**

**Claire: **"[Sigh]. You poor devils. You two alright?

**Tera: **"Yea, he'll be fine, he just needs rest at the moment."

**Terrace: **"Speaking of which, why did you come here?"

**Claire: **"It was boring on abidito, and besides you guys can't have all the fun."

**Tera: **"So what happens now?"

**Claire: **"Now...(she takes the mystic card from rubar) theres gonna be carnage."

**Thats the chapter you guys**

**First off, I am SO SO sorry this took such a long time. Really I am.**

**second, I will need two other characters a boy and a girl with blue hair, you can customize them however but they have blue hair**

**Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**appearance:**

**Personality:**

**deck:**

**Monsters:**

**spells:**

**traps:**

**extra deck:**

**how they react to danger:**

**how they react to a challenge:**

**Once again sorry you guys are asked for so much and given so little but if anyone is wondering about the warrior abidito he will be coming later in the story also this is the last introduction so now the real story can finally begin**

**lastly keep the questions and sugestions coming as I love those see ya.**


	6. Ants in your pants

**Three hours after confrontation...****Rubar has just awoken from his recent loss.**

**Rubar: **"ugh...what. Some sons I have leaving their poor father here like this."

**Kaida: **"I thought you'd be up by now."

**Rubar: **"Huh? And what kind of lass are you?"

**Kaida: **"The boss informed me of your location, I doubt she knew my intentions lest I wouldn't be here by now."

**Rubar: **"Come again?"

**Kaida: **"Three hours ago you were the one who assaulted Terrace with a weapon you possesed at the time."

**Rubar: **"If this is a bout that bonehead then here: I apologize."

**Kaida: **"Huh laughable. You shot him close to the knees where there is a vital blood vessel. luckily you didn't hit there and he only suffered minor injuries. But that is irrelevant to me. There is no reason a pig like you should go free without any discipline."

**Rubar: **"Okay, I don't know who I shot but was he like the president of a fan club because he seems to be widely popular. But come on...I said I was sorry. I know that he could have been hurt. I guess I wasn't thinking at the time- but there is no need to involve lawyers right?"

**Kaida: ...**I don't know what this lawyer is...but my only method is judge,jury, and executioner. Minus the judge and jury."

**Rubar: **"Wait that doesn't-

**Kiada grabs Rubar's middle finger and directly pulls it out of its socket.**

**Rubar: **"Ahhhhhhhhh! What the fuck! You crazy bitch!"

**Kaida:** "One more justice should do it."

**Rubar: **"Okay! Now i'm calling the cops-uck!?"

**Kaida puts her finger through Rubar's throat.**

**Kaida: **"If you stumble in that direction you should recieve your world's medical help, although I doubt you'll talk again."

**Rubar gasps and sputters as he runs down the street**

**Kaida: **" Justice..administered

**Kaida** **returns to Abidito world**

**Drake: **"Look who decided to show up. Where were you?

**Kaida: **"I was taking care of business."

**Drake: **"Alright, but no more acting on your own-were a team we need to act together."

**Kaida: **"Hmph. Funny, I thought we answered to Claire."

**Drake: **"We do, but since we don't know where she is...

**Claire: "**Greetings!"

**Drake and Kaida both kneel**

**Drake: **"Good to see you leader, I trust Terrace is doing okay."

**Claire: **"He is recovering stupendously.'

**Terrace: **I'm fine Drake, i'm fine."

**Tera: **"Man it's sickening! If anyone tries to harm those I call my family i'll...i'll,"

**Claire: "**Easy now Tera, it has already been dealth with."

**Tera: **"How could you tell?"

**Claire: **"Trust me I know."

**Claire: **"Now, we have agendas for today. one, Drake I have located the next mystic card...I would like you to retrieve it at once."

**Drake: **"Of course, I will do it without delay."

**Drake leaves**

**Claire: **"Second, Tera after you put your brother to bed, scope the town and see if anyone is suspicious about are character...can't have any loose ends."

**Tera: **"You got it!"

**Terrace pulls away from Tera.**

**Terrace: **"I am perfectly capable of finding a bed myself, good day my friends."

**Claire: **"He'll be okay right?"

**Tera: **"Oh sure, that's just his pride showing Heh heh heh."

**Claire: **"Right...well carry on now."

**Tera leaves**

**Kaida: **"And what will you have me do oh great leader."

**Claire: **"You can remain here for today, and cool off."

**Kaida: **"What?! Am I not proving myself uselful! This is a mistake!"

**Claire: **"Oh you are VERY uselful. It's just that although you thoroughly washed your hands...I could smell the blood from here."

**Kaida: **"Oh...that."

**Claire: **"I persume you spared his life?"

**Kaida: **"That...was left up to him in the end."

**Claire: **"Listen Kaida I know your intentions were pure. Yet your actions were very unclean."

**Kaida: **"I just wanted justice! No one taints any member of my family and gets away with it! No on-,"

**Claire: **"I know where your coming from, but we have to keep a low profile,if anyone notices us then it could compromise our secrecy. It wouldn't be fair with so few of us left. You understand don't you."

**Kaida: **" [sigh] Yes ma'am."

**Claire: **"Now you look like you could use a pick-me-up. So lets's duel."

**Kaida: **"Now your talking! I mean...It would be an honor my lord."

**Claire: **"You don't have to be so formal."

**Kaida: **"By the way...you got the mystic card right?"

**Claire: **"Yes I did. But don't worry I won't use it."

**Kaida: **"That's not it, has it...spoken to you recently like with real words."

**Claire: **"Uh.. no why?'

**Kaida: **"Well mine did and it even knew my name even though I never specifically stated it. My REAL name."

**Claire: **"Well now, what did it say?"

**Kaida: **"It just rambled on about I need to prove myself worthy. And I knew I was and that's why I won."

**Claire: **"Oh I understand now, it's destiny."

**Kaida: **"Destiny?"

**Claire: **"Obviously you were meant to have that card, otherwise it wouldn't know your name. And besides you are the true master of the Red Eyes aren't you?"

**Kaida: **"Of course I am!"

**Claire: **"Then that settles it. Although the fact that it talks is preety interseting."

**Kaida: **"Glad I got that off my chest. Now let's continue!"

**Claire: **"Gladly!"

**Intro:** **Yeah... Yeah**

Rain falls across the city

**How did it come to this**

Cars are caught in traffic.

**After all we been through**

Marcus runs in the rain, Lily hurries behind him with an umbrella.

**Two of a pair now on oppisite sides**

Girl collects ants in a glass tank

**From the very start with honor we dueled**

Gym teacher looks proudly at the school

**We watched each other's back**

Rice cooks in a pot

**and we battled with pride**

A man sits cross-legged clutching a bible

**We're closer than brothers**

Tera sips from a soda

**Now we got to fight each other**

Terrace looks over her from afar

**If we trust our friendship**

**to the heart of the cards**

Claire looks at the Earth and smiles

**No Matter What**

**Let the Game Begin**

A card is placed down and Artorigus charges out

**No Matter What**

**May**** the best man win**

A brown haired kid jumps up but then falls on his face

**No Matter What**

**We're in this together**

Marcus and a dark purpled hair boy fist bump

**No Matter What**

**We'll be friends forever**

Nebula dragon fires a beam from its mouth

**No Matter What**

**Yeah... Yeah**

A Blue haired woman continues to type at a computer

**Its been you and me**

**Hanging** **Out playing games**

Marcus does push ups on the grass

**Didn't ever think it would get this hard**

A kid wearing a berret shuffles his cards

**Times running out**

**and so much at stake**

Kaida boxes on a tree.

**Everything riding on the turn of a card**

**We'll show 'em what were're made of**

A girl wearing a pink Japanese Komodo flips her hair back.

**As we fight for the ones we love**

Hal puts on his duel gazer

**And we'll be friends to the very end**

Multiple people draw a card at once

**No Matter What**

**Let the Game Begin**

Several duel monsters rush into battle

**No Matter What**

**Be the best man win**

A green haired boy and a blonde girl jump for joy

**No Matter What**

**We're in this together**

Tera,Hal,Terrence,Drake,Kaida, and claire all stare into a direction

**No Matter What**

**We'll be friends forever**

Marcus, Lily,a coach, a dark purpled hair boy, a woman in a suit, A vicar, and a grey haired girl all stare back at them

**No Matter What** **!**

They all Launch at each other

**(Hey guys that was my shot at an intro the original song is No matter what by Music to duel by)**

**An alarm clock strikes 6:00**

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

**A light browned skin kid with Curly blue hair ****jolts awake hitting his head on the headboard inches above his head.**

**Marcus****:** "Ow! That's a terrible way to start the morning."

**???: **"Young man! Get up before your late, I rufuse for you to become a dropout just like your grandfather."

**A middle aged woman sporting an apron and yoga pants and a few face wrinkles walks into the room.**

**Marcus: **"Sorry mom, but grandpa did find that tomb with ancient duel tablets."

**Mom: **"I'm going to stop you right there. Did he become successful off of it? Yes. But also your grandfather couldn't tell a red panda from a common ferret."

**Marcus: **"Good assessment. But i'm preety sure MOST people could not tell the difference between those two animals."

**Mom: **"Just get down there young man."

**Soon everyone is gathered at the dining table.**

**Marcus sits on the right side of the rectangular table. His sister Lily, also sporting blue, bell shaped hair sits on the left. His father, sporting a slighty darker shaded gotee and Wearing a grey vest.**

**Dad**: "I hear your excited for the new school semester. Relieved that your grades are restarting huh?"

**Marcus**: "Yes that, and the fact that are school is finally starting duel periods this time."

**Mom**: "Duel periods?"

**Marcus**: "Yes an entire period dedicated to dueling. It's going to be great!"

**Mom**: "Just remember to focus on your REAL studies the most."

**Marcus**: "Don't worry I will complete all my work before I even think about dueling.,

**Dad**: "Don't focus too much or you will throw yourself out of focus. And remember in a duel remember to always..."

**Marcus**: "be noble?"

**Dad**: "I was going to say stubborn because stubborn duelist are hard to go down but yea that work's too."

**Mom**: "Huh boys. Now Lilly are excited for your brand new classes."

**Lilly**: "Y-yea they will be fine."

**Mom**: "And it will be great to make brand new friends huh?"

Lilly: "*Gulp* Uh.. that's alright i'm good. I am my best company after all."

**Marcus**: "That's Lilly for ya, always keeping it optimistic."

**Lilly**: "Haa...Haa."

**Dad**: "Well you kids Better get off to school now."

**Marcus**: "Aight. See you guys soon."

**Marcus and Lilly exit through the front door.**

**Mom**: "You know I really wish you wouldn't encourage him. Afterall, I thought we agreed we wouldn't turn him into some dueling hotshot when he was born."

**Dad**: "Oh naw. He's not some dueling hotshot. He's our son and full of potential if anything else."

**(Elsewhere)**

**Barbados**: "Ahhhhhh!"

**Barbados** LP = 0

**Drake**: "Huh. Is that all...what a dissapointment."

**Barbados**: "This cannot be."

**Drake**: "Old man,I won. Now give me the card."

**Barbados**: "I cannot let this card fall into the hands of your kind, your an endangerment to this planet."

**Drake**: "You do realize that it's MY planet that is in danger."

**Barbados**: "I can never allow you to have it, never!"

**Barbados runs in the opposite direction**

**Drake**: "Hey get back here!"

**(Elsewhere)**

**Marcus**: "And all I'm saying is if they made the first clock, who's bright idea was it to put the frist numbers. Like how did they know which numbers it had to be set on."

**Suddenly an old man bumps into Marcus**

**Marcus**: "Ow! My bad guess I wasn't looking where I wad goin-"

**Barbados**: "Kid I haven't much stegnth left. Huff. I need you to take this.

**Barbados holds out a card**

**Marcus**: "Uh but why, I have nothing to trade for it at the moment."

**Barbados**: "Never mind that. Please take it."

**Marcus**: "Aight."

**Marcus grabs the card and then the old man starts glowing.**

**Marcus**: "What th-"

**Barbados**: "I am intrusting this with you. Say you have it."

**Marcus**: "uhh..."

**Barbados**: "Say it."

**Marcus: **"I have it."

**Barbados: **"Very good. Marcus...I leave the rest...to you."

**Barbados fades into sparkles.**

**Marcus: **"Did...that just happen?"

**Lilly: **"I-i'm preety sure were not dreaming. And how did he know your name?"

**Marcus: **"That is the least of things I am concerned with at the moment."

**Drake rounds the corner.**

**Drake:** "Crap, humans".

**Drake reverts to his human disguise.**

**Drake: **"Hello there uhh...individuals. I am on the search for my...grandad. And I was wondering if you have seen him because I have to take him back to...the home."

**Marcus: **"uhh...he wen't that way."

**Drake: **"Thank you for the help."

**Drake runs in the left direction.**

**Lilly: **"Was it really necessary to lie to him like that."

**Marcus: **"That guy just seemed shady. And what was I supposed to tell him. That his grandfather turned into sparkles and exploded."

**Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg.**

**Marcus: **"crap were going to be late!"

**Later at the school.**

**Marcus: **"Man it is good for a fresh start. Ooh! There's jake."

**Marcus: **"Hey Jak-"

**Jake: **"What!"

**Marcus: **"I was just saying hi."

**Jake: **"Marcus, I was assaulted this weekend. It was horrible!"

**Marcus**: "Sorry to hear that. Who was it that assaulted yo-"

**Jake**: "What!"

**Marcus**: "Uh..I was sayin-"

**Jake**: "Sorry! its this new hearing aid I needed. But Marcus my life is a living hell now!"

**Marcus**: "How s-"

**Jake**: "What! I have to take medications every hour to keep blood from protruding out my ears, I have brain damage, and the doctor said the fact that i"ve just been walking around has been nothing sort of a miracle!"

**Marcus: **"Wow, man I didn't know you were in so much pai-"

**Jake: **"What?"

**Ms Morris: **"Alright everyone settle down."

**Everyone takes a seat.**

**Ms. Morris: **"Now today class we will talk about two important figures when it comes to story telling. Now first we shall discuss two key points in storytelling: Continuity and cannonicity. Basically continuity is the timeline of events in a story in which sonething in the story happened. Where cannoicity is simply the deeming official realness of something or soneobe in the story. For example for those of you who know the dragon ball anime, Cooler was in a movie. But cooler is non-canon, which means that he and everything associated with him is not really existent in the story. This is because if he was cannon he wouldn't fit in the continuity of the dragon ball story, due to the fact that he ahowed up at the time the androids and trunks showed up. Seeing how neither of them showed up in the films his cannonicity wouldn't dit with the continuity.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later...**

**Rinnnnnnnnggggggggh**

**Marcus: **"Whoo! what a class,but spon I will get closer to an actual duel period. I can see it now...all those people dueling with cards,strategies,you name it."

**Ms. Morris: **"You seem to be very focused on dueling young man."

**Marcus: **"Oh but I am Ms Morris. after all its one of my favorite hobbies."

**Ms.Morris: **"Careful not to get distracted and lose sight of what really is important."

**Marcus: **"Oh don't worry, I've heard this speech before."

**Ms.Morris: **"I'm sure you have, but i have seen too many students lost to dueling before and dropout and i am not letting that happen again."

**Marcus: **"You don't need to fear. Becuase the blue-haired showstopper is here."

**Ms.Morris: **"Okay showstopper, just make sure you can keep an audience."

**Elsewhere in the town...**

**Tera: **"Okay low profile,low profile..."

**Tv monitor**: And next on the channel 5 news a man in Massachusetts steals a boat in watertown and now flees the state."

**Tera: "**Ohhhhh information."

**???: **"Ha yea right."

**Tera: **"Huh?"

**A teen boy wearing black and white jogger pants with a plaid shirt with light skin and a green fauxhawk hairstyle sits next to Tera.**

**???: **"I mean ain't no way he fled so fast. Don't ask me but i do believe watertown is HARBORing a criminal."

**Tera: **"Heh heh. WATER you trying to insinuate here."

**???: **" woah woah, i'm just saying don't try to RIVERse this on me."

**Tera: **"No need to worry, were on the same STREAM here."

**???: **"Yea after this whole OARdeal i'm now PONDering the concept of life itself."

**Tera: **"Don't try that it would be too little too LAKE."

**???: **"Yea, but it was just a little theory I wanted to run BAYOU."

**Tera: **"Ha. I SEA what you did there."

**Both: **[Laughter]

**Miles: "**Ha, I never had a girl match me pun for pun before, I am Miles. May I say it's a pleasure to meet you."

**Tera: **Nice to meet you my mother has named me Tera."

**Miles: **"Nice name, so what brings you to this cafe."

**Tera: **"Uhh...low profile?"

**Miles: **"Uh...ok. But this isn't the usual place for low profile,unless your a writer then yes this would be the ideal place."

**Tera: **"Well thanks for the help."

**Miles: **"My pleasure would you like me to treat you to a meal?"

**Tera: **"Hmmm...that depends is is good?"

**Miles: **"The food here is better then my mom's cooking ha ha. But don't tell her I said that."

**Tera: **"Alright where is she?"

**Miles: **"She is at home that was a joke. Speaking of which you look a little young to be here on your own. Where are your parents?"

**Tera: **"Uh,well,there not around anymore."

**Miles: **"Oh are you an orphan?"

**Tera: **"Oh don't worry about me, I have plenty family around."

**Miles: **"Okay. Just making sure you weren't alone. It can get dangerous out here."

**Tera: **"Oh trust me, i'm plenty capable. Afterall when you've been doing this for thousands of years it gets easy."

**Miles:** "Thousands of years? What are you talking about."

**Tera: **"Uhhhh... don't mind me that was silly to say. Now about that food."

**Later...**

**Tera exits the cafe**

**Tera: **"Props to this planet having the best food so far."

**Hal: **"There you are."

**Tera: **"Ahh! Where did you come from?"

**Hal: "**Oh I have been watching you from afar seeing to you don't get into trouble."

**Tera: **"Don't worry. I am totally fine. Just making jokes and friends at the same time. By the way how is Terrace."

**Hal: **"He's doing fine. Just resting now, good thing he's a quick sleeper.

**Tera: **"Yea, he's so good at it he could do it in his sleep."

**Both: **[Laughter]

**Back at the school...**

**Marcus: **"Alright! gym time!"

**Coach Ross steps in wearing all red tracksuit and pants. Tan skin and a shaggy hairstyle with his trusty silver whistle around his neck.**

**Coach Ross:** "Alright everyone. Get on your gym clothes and get ready for some basketball."

**Marcus: **"Here we go this gonna be awesom-ah!"

**Marcus accidentally runs into a girl with short gray hair she drops a tank but Marcus catches it at the last minute.**

**Marcus: **"Whoops ha. Close one."

**???: **"Oh thank you for that. That would have been catastrophic."

**Marcus: **"So is that a fish tank?"

**???: **"Oh no look closely. That is my beloved ant colony."

**Marcus: **"Ants? Wow. I didn't expect to see that at school."

**???: **"I know. It's for show and tell. Ants are interesting creatures and I would like to share my passion for them with this entire school... and then the world!"

**Marcus: **"That sounds really cool. I never read into ants that much but its good to see someone has."

**???: **"Oh you have no idea. Although small their lives are very complex.

**Coach Ross: **"Hey they don't pay me to let you guys socialize. But you do have to be active!"

**Marcus/****Girl: **"Sorry!"

**Soon...**

**Marcus: **"Alright time for some b-ball."

**Andy: **"Don't call it b- ball. Respect its name and call it basketball."

**Coach ross: **"Alice! Why are you just sitting around, get active."

**Alice: **"Sorry I would. But I can't leave my ants alone for to long. I mean they may be put into a cautionary situation."

**Coach Ross:**(under his breath): Who brings ants to school anyway."

**Andy: **"You got your team ready?"

**Marcus: **"Oh yeah! We are so ready!"

**Amber: **"Let's not have any excuses when somebody loses."

**Marcus: **"Don't worry. I am a good sport. Like my team will ever lose."

**30 minutes later...**

**Final: 57-32**

**Andy: **"And that's how I beat Marcus...again."

**Marcus: **"Maybe in b-ball but in dueling I think not."

**Amber: **"I can't believe we lost."

**Marcus: **"Not yet. I have an Idea. Hey Andy!"

**Andy: **"What?"

**Marcus: **"You may have won but there is still a way my team can leave victorious."

**Andy: **"Highly unlikely as the clock has already hit zero."

**Marcus: **"How about this: If I can make a one handed shot from the half court then you have to concede victory to my team."

**Andy: **"Alright deal."

**Sheila: **"Andy what are you doing? We already won."

**Andy: **"Realax you think he's actually going to make a one handed shot from the half court? Trust me we've got nothing to worry about."

**Marcus goes to the half court and takes a deep breath**

**Marcus: **"Here goes nothing!"

**Marcus throws the basketball at the hoop. it soars through the air and bounces off the backboard and hits Alice's ant tank causing it to crash onto the floor and break as the ants crawl away everywhere.**

**Marcus: **"Oh crap!"

**Alice: **"Oh no!"

**Everyone runs away,some trying to step on some of the ants**** and others panicking around the gymnasium.**

**Andy: **"Eew!"

**Amber: **"Gah!"

**Alice: **"No don't step on them. There just scared and confused!!."

**45 minutes later...**

**Principal McLaren:** "Now please tell me why I needed to evacuate the students in my school becuase somehow 254 ants were scattered about the gymnasium!?"

**Alice: **"Sorry miss. It's just that my ants-"

**Marcus: **"No. Its my fault Ms. McLaren, I threw the ball that hit her ant tank."

**Principal McLaren: **"And why, did you hit her tank?"

**Marcus: **"It was an accident. I was trying to shoot a basketball from the halfcourt."

**Principal McLaren: **"Well maybe next time, you will shoot from a more safer distance. Apologize to Alice now."

**Alice: **"Its...okay Marcus. Nothing I can do about it now."

**Principal McLaren: **"Marcus, I also expect you to buy her a new ant farm as well."

**Marcus: **"Ah, wonderful."

**Principal McLaren: **"And Alice. I expect you to never bring anything like that to this school again. Its a major learning hazard and its already disrupted my curriculum in the first day of the new semester. So nore more ants or you'll face suspension. Got it?"

**Alice: **"I...undrstand."

**Principal McLaren: **"Good. You can both go home now."

**From afar, Drake looks through a window.**

**Drake: **"Interesting."

**Night falls as Alice walks home.**

**Alice: **"Its not fair, If only they knew the complexity towards ants, they wouldn't treat them as literal stepping stones."

**Drake: **"I know, it isn't fair."

**Alice: **"Huh?"

**Drake: **"Your right, people should show way more respect to your passion."

**Alice: **"Do..I know you?"

**Drake: **"All you need to know is that I am here to make you feel better."

**Alice: **"I think I better go head home now..."

**Drake: **"No need to be scared, like I said i'm only here to support you."

**Alice: **"...how?"

**Drake: **"With this."

**Drake holds out a miniature crystal ant that glows and sparkles.**

**Alice: **"woah".

**Drake:** "Here it's a gift for you. Don't worry it won't bite ha ha."

**Alice: **"Okay..."

**Alice grabs the ant and it zaps her.**

**Alice: **"Ahhhhhhhh!"

**Drake: **"There we go."

**Alice eyes turn violet. as Drake pulls out an identical crystal ant and starts to speak into it.**

**Drake: **"Now I am here to help you for real."

**Alice: **"Yes..."

**Drake: **"I shall give you the power to rule over this world with your mighty influence over ants you could never possibly imagine."

**Drake****: **"All you gotta do. Is take a "Mystic card" from Marcus, the kid you met earlier today, do this and I shall bestow upon you this power."

**Alice: **"Yes I will, For the ants I'll do anything."

**Drake: "** Very good. Now carry out your orders."

**The next morning**

**Marcus: **"*Yawn* Hope today goes better then yesterday,gosh I gotta hurry or I'll be late for school!"

**Mom: **"Relax, there is no school today."

**Marcus: **"Huh, really."

**Mom: **"Yea and you might want take a look why."

**Marcus: **"Huh?"

**News Reporter: **"And i'm hearing now that the school has called in many exterminators trying to remove the ants from the premisses."

**Marcus: **"Oh come on, isn't that over doing it, I mean the ants that Alice had didn't even cover the full floor of the gymnasium. I mean there was only like- holy crap!"

**Pan out to the school and theres over millions of ants crawling inside and around it. In the desk,classrooms,lunchrooms,ventilation systems,courtyard,hallways,etc."**

**Exterminator: **"Yea me and the boys have tried deadly gas,swatting,mouse traps, no matter what we do these ants just won't die."

**News reporter: **"There you have it folks an entire school taken over by what seems to be immortal ants."

**Lily: **"Oh my."

**Alice: **"Man I bet Alice would have mixed feelings about tha- oh! I got to get an ant tank for Alice."

**Mom: **"Not alone you won't. Lilly would you kindly accompany your brother to the shop and back."

**Lilly: **"Uhh..okay."

**Marcus: **"Don't worry sis. we'll be back before you know it."

**Dad**: " Also if those ants in the school spill out to the street come home immediately. I don't want anything bad happening to you guys out there."

**Marcus: **"Got it but we will be careful do not worry about us."

**Soon...**

**Marcus: **"I hope I got the right size, I'm not really an expert when it comes to this kind of stuff. Specifically ants for that matter."

**Lilly: **"just hope it doesn't get too complicated."

**Marcus: **"Relax. It will be a quick good gesture and then well be out."

**Marcus and Lilly arrive at Alice's house being two story and colourful decor.**

**Lilly: **"How did you find this place?"

**Marcus: "**Oh the principal was happy to tell me her house location."

**Marcus rings the doorbell...no answer.**

**Marcus: **"Hmmm...anyone home."

**Lilly: "**Guess not"

**Marcus turns the doorknob**

**Marcus: **"That's wierd its unlocked."

**Marcus and Lilly enter the house which is dark and dim lit with candle light**

**Marcus: **"Kind of spooky but It still homey. Now let's see if anyone is hom-"

**Lilly: **"Look out!"

**Marcus: **"Ahh!"

**Across the floor hundreds of ants if different species crawl across the floor. Even in the upstairs ants crawl around**

**Marcus: **"Now that...is something you don't see everyday."

**Lilly: **"mmm...I- I think we better leave."

**???: **"Oh thank GOD someone's here. Help!"

**Marcus**: "who's there."

**A man and woman tied to a wooden pole hang in the middle of the room.**

**???: **"Hey please help us down, my daughter she's gone mad!"

**Alice: **"You should really learn to shut your mouth, afterall becoming my friends dinner is an alternate choice as well."

**Marcus: **"Alice?"

**Alice's Mom: **"Alice release us this instant! We've always been supportive of your passion for ants but this is just ridiculous!"

**Alice: **"One more remark,just one more and becoming dinner will be the only choice."

**Marcus: **"Alice what's going on."

**Alice: **"Thanks to help from a 'friend' I was given some power to spread influence to my ant friends...observe."

**Alice snaps her finger and some ants crawling on the ground form and shape and exact replica of Alice.**

**Marcus: **"Correction, THAT is something you don't see every day."

**Alice: **"That was only a tiny portion, and you've already seen what I've done to the school."

**Marcus: **"Wait that was you? Why target the school?"

**Alice: **"Because I needed to make sure that school wouldn't occupy your time. You see...I needed you here. And with the school out of commission I knew you wouldn't hesitate to think of your dear friend Alice and come here with an ant tank."

**Marcus: **"But...what do you want with me?"

**Alice: **"Simple. 'My friend' only gave me half of the power. For the rest I needed to get something. Something that you own. The Mystic card."

**Marcus: **"The...Mystic card?"

**Alice: **"Yes! I know you have it, don't play dumb with me!"

**Marcus: **"Cards you say? Sounds like you want to duel."

**Alice: **"Duel me? Ha! Like that is necessary I have something better in mind."

**Alice snaps her fingers and some ant on the floor turn into a giant hand and launches at Marcus and Lilly.**

**Marcus/Lilly: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Marcus ducks out of the way but Lilly is grabbed by the hand.**

**Lilly: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Marcus: **"Lilly!! Let her go NOW!"

**Alice: **"Hmmmm. I guess I could...if only you had something to wager..."

**Marcus: **"Your...talking about the card."

**Alice: **"Oh yes there we go! Simply hand over the card...and I will gladly hand over your sister."

**Marcus: **"Oh yea, what about your parents,the school,your plan to use the ants to influence the entire globe. If I allow that to happen...then I'm screwed either way."

**Alice: **"Don't think about it that way. If you want in the the future history books I can say you helped in building an antopia."

**Marcus: **"No way I would want the history books to remember me for that,C'mon I know you Alice."

**Alice: **"We just met yesterday. You know nothing about me."

**Marcus: **"Oh really you call yourself the supreme leader for ants, their advocate. But would you rather have the history books say you won through manipulation, or do you want to prove your superiority and beat me square up in a duel"

**Alice: **"...fine. If that is what you want then we'll make a deal. If you win, I will let your sister and my parents go. And call of my entire operation."

**Marcus: **"And if I lose?"

**Alice: **"If you lose. Then the operation will continue as planned. And you and everyone else in this room...will become dinner for my driver ants."

**The millions of ants scatter tirelessly across the floor.**

**Marcus: **"Alright then, lets do it!"

**Alice: **"Not here, join me upstairs where its much more spacious."

**Alice snaps her fingers and two ant piles emerge from the ground as hands. Alice is carefully grabbed by one and Marcus is recklessly grabbed by the other and whisked upstairs.**

**Marcus: **"Ah! This is definitely going on a work resume."

**The hands bring Alice and Marcus on a platform upstairs, the ants then form a wall, one behind Alice and one behind Marcus.**

**Alice: **"Much better. Shall we begin your inevitable demise?"

**Marcus: **"Let's do it!"

**Alice snaps her fingers and a pile of ants form and bring her a ruby red duel disk. Alice dawns her red duel gazer in the shape of an ant.**

**Marcus: **"Time for a noble extermination.!"

**Marcus pulls out his Yellow duel disk and pulls out a blue duel gazer.**

**Both: **"Lets duel!"

**Elsewhere...**

**Drake: **"Perfect. Soon she will win, and i'm getting the mystic card. Two wins one day."

**Tera: **"But what about the girl?"

**Drake: **"Ahh! How long have you been standing there."

**Tera: **"About 10 minutes. So what will you do with the girl knowing she will expect the 'other half' of the power."

**Drake: **"She won't remember the power. After she gives me the Mystic card, I'll deactivate the crystal ants making her forget anything."

**Tera: **"Ooh what a prank. Ha ha. I like it."

**Alice: **"Since were at my house, I shall begin my turn first. I draw! I set one monster face down and end my turn."

**Marcus: **"A facedown? I was expecting something of a little more magnitude. But I won't be shaken. I draw! I start by activating the spell card: Reinforcement of the army! This card allows me to take a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck and add it to my hand."

**Alice: **"Heh. lotta good that will do you."

**Marcus: **"More than you know. I add to my hand...Noble knight Custennin. And now I summon Noble knight Medraut!"

**Noble Knight Medraut: Lv = 4 A/D = 1700/1000**

**Marcus: **"That's just the beginning, I equip him with The spell: Noble Arms- Gallatin. This mighty blade gives him an extra 1000 attack point boost.

**Noble Knight Medraut 1700 to 2700**

**Marcus: **"And that also lets me activate Medraut's effect, it becomes dark attribute and its level increases by one."

**Noble Knight Medraut LV = 5 A/D = 2700/1000**

**Alice: **"Oh I'm so scared."

**Marcus: **"If you are then I suggest you back out this duel because I'm not finished yet."

**Alice: **"I was being sarcastic you imbecile."

**Marcus: **"Well you sure didn't sound like it."

**Alice: **"What do you mean, I said it perfectly."

**Marcus: **"I don't know your voice is a bit nasal."

**Alice: **"Oh you are very much asking for it."

**Marcus: **"I know i'm asking for it. That's why I challenged you to a duel."

**Alice: **"Why you-"

**Drake: **"Shut up and finish him already!"

**Alice: **"Grrr. Hurry up and finish your move."

**Marcus: **"Right. Now Medraut's special ability allows me to special summon another Noble knight monster from my deck in defence mode and i'm choosing Noble knight Iyvann!"

**Noble Knight Iyvann: LV = 4 A/D = 1700/1600**

**Marcus: **"On the downside I now have to destory my my Noble arms - Gallatin, but there is plenty more where that came from".

**Alice: **"Oh really. How so?"

**Marcus: **"Because now I give up Noble knight Medraut and Noble knight Iyvanne in order to link summon: Isolde, Two tales of the Noble knights!"

**Isolde, Two tales of the Noble knights: ****A/D = 1600/ Link - 2**

**Marcus: **"When Isolde is summoned I get to choose a warrior monster from my deck and add it to my hand, so come to my hand Noble knight brothers. they will come in handy later, but for now its time to get into some real action, Go Isolde attack her face down!"

**Isolde launches at the facedown card.**

**Alice: **"Ha, what a fool. You targeted my self-destruct ant."

**Self-Destruct Ant: LV = 3 A/D = 1500/1000**

**Alice: **"And when self-destruct ant is flipped face up, we each take 1000 points of damage."

**Marcus: **"That much damage?"

**The fuse on self-destruct ant goes out and blows both Alice and Marcus away.**

**Marcus: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Alice: **"Ahhhhh!"

**The wall of ants behind Alice form into a chair catching her safely. The wall of ants behind Marcus let Marcus fall into them and they start biting his back.**

**Marcus: **"Ahh! Ow! Gah! Stop it!"

**Alice: **"Heh heh heh. Guess my bulldog ants aren't a fan of you."

**Marcus: **"Guess-not. But I'm preety sure they'll grow on me. But you forget about my attack, go Isolde!"

**Isolde destorys Self destruct Ant.**

**Marcus: **"Bullseye!"

**Alice: **"I didn't think you were in such a hurry to lose."

**Marcus: **"Why. You mad I destroyed your ant? I'm sorry I was just dueling. But I too have a bond with most of my card-"

**Alice: **"No I meant self-destruct Ant's other effect. When its destoryed by battle or card effect, You take 1000 points of damage once again!"

**Marcus: **"Seriously?"

**Self-destruct Ant explodes from the graveyard and Marcus is once again blown back into the wall of ants who start biting his face and chin now.**

**Marcus: **"Ahh! Ow! Oh come on!"

**Alice: **"You should be more careful. They are very dangerous when they feel threatened."

**Marcus: **"When they feel threatened!? uh. I end my turn."

**Marcus LP = 6000**

**Alice LP = 7000**

**Alice: **"My move I draw! I will start by summoning: Big insect,this itty bitty black ant ensures you'll be in a world of hurt."

**Big Insect: LV = 4 A/D = 1200/1500**

**Alice: **"I'm now equipping my ant with 'Insect Armor with laser cannon'. This will give him some more bite"

**Big Insect: Attack 1200 to 1900**

**Alice: **"Now Let's have some more of your torment, Big insect, attack!"

**Big insect launches at Isolde and bites its head off.**

**Marcus: **"Ugh, that was sick!"

**Alice: **"What, It was necessary."

**Marcus**: "Why didn't it just fire its laser cannon?"

**Alice: **"Hmm...Good Idea."

**Big insect fires its laser cannon directly at at Marcus once again Launching him into the wall of ants.**

**Marcus: **'Ah! Ei! Me an my big mouth."

**Marcus LP = 5700**

**Alice: **"Ha. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Marcus: **"Phew. Alright time to get my head in the game. Draw! I summon the noblest trio: 'Noble Knight Brothers'!"

**Noble Knight brothers: LV = 4 A/D = ****1200/2400**

**Marcus: **"And good luck against this brotherly trio, because their special ability allows me to summon two other 'Noble knights from my hand. So say hello to 'Noble Knight Custennin and Noble Knight Gawayn!"

**Noble Knight Custennin: LV = 4 A/D = 1000/2000**

**Noble Knight Gawayn: LV = 4 A/D = 1900/500**

**Marcus: **"Now get ready for awesomeness, I overlay Noble knight Custennin,Gawayn, and Noble knight brothers!"

**The knights put their swords together as they go into the overlay network.**

**Marcus: **"With these three monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon, a Noble knight at arms, astride a noble steed,employed upon a noble quest to do a noble deed! He shall be successful, he rides from sun to sun, but now evil doer your deeds shall go undone, Its always darkest before dawn but the sun rises all the same, now prepare yourself as I call his name! Sacred Noble knight of King Custennin!"

**Sacred Noble Knight of King Custennin: Rank 4 A/D = ****1500/2500**

**Alice: **"Your knight in not so shining armour doesn't scare me."

**Marcus: **"I don't need fear. What is required here, is fury! My knight's special ability activates, I detach all three Overlay units from it in order to return cards of that equal number to your hand.

**Alice: **"Huh?"

**Big insect, insect armor with laser cannon, and alice's facedown return to her hand.**

**Alice: **"What! No fair."

**Marcus: **"Alright! Sacred Noble Knight of King Custennin, attack her directly!"

**King Custennin raises his sword and slashes at Alice.**

**Alice: **"Ahhhhh!"

**The wall of ants turn into a chair cathing Alice safely.**

**Alice: **"Ughhh...danm you."

**Alice LP = 5500**

**Marcus: **"I end my turn. But I must ask what is your big plan with control of these ants anyway."

**Alice: **"Heh. Well after I dispose of you and that school, I will receive the other half of my power from my friend. Then I shall make all Ants of this world the exact size of humans."

**Marcus**: "Ok...?"

**Alice: **"You must not know how dire your situation is. You see for every one person on the planet there is one million ants."

**Marcus: **"Wow. That is a lot."

**Alice: **"You guys can use your guns and tanks but by being outnumbered on such a high scale the ants will eventually kill all humans."

**Marcus****: **"Woah wait. Your plan is genocide?"

**Alice: **"Only the first part. Then after all yhe humans are gone. It will be a planet of ants. An ANTopia if you would.

**Marcus: **"So all humans dead? Including yourself."

**Alice: **"Oh yes. I don't mind. If humans refuse to acknowledge the world of the ants, then i'll just take away the world of the humans."

**Marcus: **"But that's crazy! You have to admit this sounds preety zany."

**Alice: **"Oh come on. The planet would be in better shape without humans, and for the ants. I will stop at nothing until their place is at the top of the food chain, or any chain for that matter."

**Marcus: **"There are other ways to inform people about the wonderful worlds of ants, You coul-"

**Alice: **"Hush! Now I draw! Say goodbye to that sorry excuse for a monster. By discarding my Naturia Antjaw to the graveyard, I can special summon: Mother ant to my field!"

**Mother Ant: LV = 5 A/D = 2200/1400**

**Alice: **"Look upon her,and her magnificent beauty."

**Marcus: **"Hard to do that when there's ooze coming from her mouth."

**Alice: **"You shut your trap! Now when Mother ant is special summoned from my hand I can summon ant soldiers from my deck in attack mode!"

**Ant Soldiers: ****LV = 4 A/D = 800/2000**

**Alice: **"As long as ant soldiers is on the field, not only can you not attack my Mother Ant but also, My mother ant can attack you directly."

**Marcus: **"Not good."

**Alice: **"Now ant soldiers, attack Sacred noble knight of king Custennin!"

**Marcus:** "What?"

**The ant soldiers are charge at Custennin only to all be chopped up one by one.**

**Marcus: **"I don't get it, why attack with ant soldiers when they were a clear mismatch.

**Alice: **"Oh just wanted to help out my Mother ant. Because when an 'ant' monster is destroyed on my field. Mother ant gains half its attack power until the end of the turn."

**Mother Ant: Attack 2200 to 2600**

**Marcus: **"So you sacrificed your soldiers, to give your Mother ant more power? That's kind of cold."

**Alice: **"Oh please. Ants would do anything for their queen, now mother ant attack."

**Mother ant flies toward Custennin going straight through him.**

**Marcus: **"Oh come on that's just barbaric."

**Alice: **"I am far from done!"

**Mother ant bumps into Marcus sending him once again into the wall of ants.**

**Marcus: **"Ahhhh! Huff. It's...alright. I got this."

**Alice: **"You seem to be weakening Marcus. Yea...Harvestar ant bites will do that to you."

**Marcus: **"Huff. Harvester *cough* ants?"

**Alice: **"Yea. there preety venomous. multiple bites from them can be very harmful to a human or animal."

**Marcus: **"Good *Cough* *cough* to know."

**Alice: **"I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

**Alice LP = 4800**

**Marcus LP = 4600**

**Marcus: **"Alright. Ha. I draw. I summon the lady of the lake.

**Lady of the Lake: LV = 1 A/D = 200/1800**

**Alice: **"Ha ha. You might as well as summoned that in defense mode for all the good she will do ya."

**Marcus: **"Oh but its important that I summon her like this Because now I get to summon a fallen Noble knight. Rise from the ashes, Noble knight Gawayn!"

**Noble Knight Gawayn: LV = 4 A/D = 1900/500**

**Marcus: **"I now tune my Lady of the Lake with Noble knight Gawayn! In order to bring out a ferocious knight that is right to be feared!"

**Alice: **"Oh p-lease anything you can dish out, my ants can do better."

**Marcus: **"Just feast your eyes. Come forth! with colors burning of crimson red, super powerful from toe to head! with his awesome effects you'll face his might! Now face the power of an ignoble knight! I syncro summon: Ignoble Knight Of high Laundsallyn!"

**Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn: LV = 5 A/D = 2100/900**

**Marcus: **"And his effect activates! When syncro summoned, I get to equip him with a Noble Arms spell card from my deck. And i choose: Noble Arms - Gallatin."

**Alice: **"Oh your bringing back that pathetic card?"

**Marcus: **"Well see how pathetic you think it is whe- *Cough* *cough* ugh."

**Alice: **"Oh my Marcus, you ain't looking to good. Why don't you forfeit and get some medical attention."

**Marcus: **"Not a *Cough* chance. I can keep going. Now as I was saying Noble arms - Gallatin gives my Laundsallyn a 1000 point attack boost. as long as it looses 200 attack points during my standby phases."

**Noble knight of High Laundsallyn Attack 2100 to 3100**

**Marcus:** "Now Let's see you get out of this one! Laundsallyn attack!"

**Laundsallyn Winds up the sword and slices Mother ant in two.**

**Alice: **"Ahhhhhh!"

**Alice LP = 3900**

**Alice: **"You are really, starting to tick me off here."

**Marcus: **"Come on, *cough* we just became friends yesterday. Do you really want to spit on that with-"

**Alice: **"YES! Like I said I will sacrifice it all for the succession of the new era, the era of ants!"

**Elsewhere...**

**Tera: **"Wow, Looks like your friend there is losing her cool. But this duel still does seem exciting."

**Drake: **"I don't want her to lose her cool, I want her to win. So hurry up and beat him!"

**Claire**: "Not bad."

**Drake**: "Wait, great leader is that you?"

**Claire: **"Yes, i'm watching this duel too. Have to say that Marcus Hasn't shown anything of great promise yet. Though he is hanging in there."

**Drake: **"Wait is everyone watching?"

**Tera:** "Yep."

**Hal: **"Of course"

**Kaida: **"yes"

**Claire: **"Indeed"

**Terrace: **"*Cough* Yes..."

**Marcus: **"I set one card facedown,and now I can active Laundsallyn's other effect. When it destroys your monster and sends it to the graveyard I can add another Noble arms equip spell to my hand. I choose Noble arms of destiny. And I guess you know what I'll do as my main phase 2."

**Alice: **"You'll equip it to your knight."

**Marcus: **"How right you are And with Noble arms of destiny once per turn my Laundsallyn cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. And now I end my turn."

**Alice: **"So you think you have made your monster invincible. I'll show you. Draw! grrr."

**Marcus: **"You didn't draw a good card?"

**Alice: **"It doesn't matter. Normally I'm not comfortable using a cowardly strategy, but i'm left no choice."

**Marcus: **"What do you mean?"

**Alice: **"I'll show you by activating my two face downs. First I activate the continuous trap: Dna surgery. With this card I can make all monsters on the field become a certain type. And I choose insect."

**Marcus: **"Her monsters are already insect, but now my are too."

**Alice: **"Next I activate the second facedown: insect barrier. Now all insect monsters you control cannot attack."

**Marcus: **"Oh I get it. Your keeeping my face up monsters from attacking."

**Alice: **"Yes."

**Marcus: **"How does this help you win?"

**Alice: **"i'm working on it. But if there is no way I can lose. Then there is no way you can win."

**Marcus: **"Nice. An obstacle."

**Alice: **"what. Nice?"

**Marcus: **"Yea. Challenges, especially in a duel are fun. It spices up the game. And even more exciting to break through them."

**Alice: **"You shouldn't be having fun. This is a duel with multiple lives on the line. I know your in pain with those consecutive ant bites, from venomous ants I might add. How are you having fun!?"

**Marcus: **"I don't know. Can't really explain it. But I do know one thing: there is NO way I can let you win."

**Alice: **"You have no choice, I end my turn."

**Marcus: **"My turn. Draw! First Laundsallyn loses 200 attack points."

**Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn attack 3100 to 2900**

**Marcus: **"Now I end my turn."

**Alice: **"What? Your not going to do anything at all."

**Marcus: **"Although I might have been able to take advantage, I want to see what you have planned.

**Kaida: **"Ugh. He must want to lose, if he's going about dueling like that."

**Alice: **"Hmph! I draw! By sending my spell and trap card to the graveyard I can special summon: Anteatereatingant."

**Anteatereatingant: LV = 5 A/D = 2000/500**

**Marcus: **"Anteaterestingant? Is that how you actually say that?"

**Alice: **"You mock its name, but you'll quake at its power. By not having it attack this turn, It can destroy one spell or trap card you control."

**Marcus: **"Hmmmm."

**Alice: **"Anteatereatingant, take out Noble arms of destiny."

**Noble arms of destiny disappears from Laundsallyn but then instantly comes back.**

**Alice: "**Wait what how come..?"

**Marcus: **"You must not know the advantages of Noble arms. Becuase if they are ever destroyed they go right back to a warrior type monster of mine."

**Alice: **"And here I thought you noble, but that's just a dirty trick."

**Marcus: **"I'm sorry if you think s- *Cough* *Cough*. Ugh. Am i supposed to taste blood?"

**Alice: **"Maybe maybe not. But i set one card facedown and end my turn."

**Marcus: **"Huff. Huff. I draw . First Laundsallyn looses another 200 attack points."

**Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn attack 2900 to 2700**

**Marcus: **"Now to go further and attack!"

**Laundsallyn raises his sword and double slashes and anteatereatingant explodes.**

**Alice: **"Ahhhhhh!"

**Alice is blown attack but the wall of ants catches her safely.**

**Alice LP = 3200**

**Claire: **"It seems that the Marcus has adapted to any strategies the girl has worked up."

**Hal: **"Yea. Guess it won't be long before she looses."

**Drake: **"She can't lose, Losing would ruin our plans. (Speaking into the crystal ant) Hey you want your ants to rule surpreme over this world don't you?"

**Alice: **"Y-yes!"

**Drake: **"Then don't lose! Hurry and beat him!"

**Alice: **"Yes I will!"

**Marcus: **"Who you *cough* talking too?"

**Alice: **"Doesn't matter,I will show you the true power of ants here!"

**Marcus: **"I end my turn"

**Alice**: "My move I draw! I activate the spell card trial of ants, since the combined attack of your monsters are more then the combined attack of my monsters, you must destroy monsters until were equal.'

**Marcus**: "I only have one monster, oh. Your plan was to get rid of Laundsallyn because I had no choice but get rid of him."

**Alice**: "My, your insightful."

**Marcus**: "It won't work, thanks to Noble arms of destiny, Laundsallyn can't be destroyed by card effects once per turn.

**Alice**: "Dummy! You fell for it, I can now activate my field spell: Anthill ANTics."

**Marcus**: "What does it do?"

**Alice**: "Create your demise. Becuase with Anthill ANTics. by skipping my battle phase on my next turn. I can destroy a monster you control this turn."

**Marcus**: "That's not good."

**Alice**: "Far from it! Now Anthill ANTics gobble up that Laundsallyn!

**A pile of ants emerge from an anthill and cover Laundsallyn completely. After they move there is nothing left but a skeleton.**

**Marcus**: "Darn there goes my Knight and Noble arms."

**Alice**: "And now by discarding my multiplication of ants to the graveyard I can bring out: Ascator,Dawnwalker in defense mode!"

**Ascator,Dawnwalker: LV = 5 A/D = 2300/1500**

**Alice**: "Then I can summon a 'Fire ant Ascator' from my deck or hand. So come on out little buddy."

**Fire Ant Ascator: LV = 3 A/D = 700/1300**

**Alice**: "I know end my turn."

**Marcus**: "Okay, I *Cough Cough* ...draw."

**Alice: **"Heh heh. You seem kind of sickly there Marcus. I'm kind of surprised your still standing."

**Marcus: **"Standing."

**Alice****: **"Of course. You took several bites of Bulldog and Harvestart ants. You should be dead in like 15 minutes."

**Marcus:**"15 minutes?!"

**Alice: "**Just about, by the way. Since your going to die anyway, its best you just give me the card now and-"

**Marcus: **"Not a chance! I wil keep fighting until the end."

**Alice:**"Ughhhh. Your as stubborn as a damn mule. stop being stupid and concede to defeat."

**Marcus: **"Ha ha. Your absolutely right."

**Alice: **"Huh?"

**Marcus: **"You say i'm stubborn and I say Damn right. That's just who I am."

**Alice: **"Grrrr."

**Marcus: **"With everything at stake I WOULD be a fool to concede to you."

**Alice: **"Fine. You lost your chance to painless death."

**Marcus: **"Now I end my turn."

**Tera: **"Wha? Why he do that?"

**Hal: **"Its obvious. He must know thst no matter what monster he brings out, Anthill ANTics would just destroy it. And even if it didn't He can't expect to know WHAT trick the girl will pull next. For now, he's trapped."

**Alice: **"My move I draw! Heh heh heh."

**Marcus: **"I take it you found a good *cough* card."

**Alice: **"Indeed! I summom a second fire ant Ascator."

**Fire ant Ascator: LV = 3 A/D = 700/1300**

**Alice: **"I know overlay my two Fire Ant Ascators! With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon! The queen of them all,the most powerful ant in my possession: Number 20: Giga - Brilliant!"

**Number 20 Giga-Brilliant: Rank 4 A/D = 1800/1800**

**Marcus: **"Woah. *cough* a number card."

**Kaida: **"Wait that was her big build up, hmph not impressed."

**Alice: **"And now I activate Giga-Brilliant's special ability, by using one overlay unit it makes all my monsters gain 300 attack points!"

**Number 20:Giga-Brilliant: Rank 4 A/D = 2100/1800**

**Ascator,Dawnwalker: LV = 5 A/D = 2600/1500**

**Alice: (To herself) **"Hmmm I would attack but thay facedown is still on Marcus's field, he probably wants me to attack just so he can activate it. (**out loud) **I end my turn."

**Marcus: **"Phew. Okay I draw! I Banish Noble Knight Iyvann and Noble knight brothers to special summon Noble Knight Eachtar!"

**Noble Knight Eachtar: LV = 5 A/D = 1600/2000**

**Marcus: **"That's not all, I special summon from my hand Gwenhwyfar, queen of Noble amrs' in order to equi it to Eachtar.

**Alice: **"Another equip? Ha. Your wasting your time."

**Marcus: **"Actually it will. Eachtar attack Giga-Brilliant!"

**Eachtar and Gwenhwyfar jump together and Launch at Giga-Brilliant.**

**Alice: **"That venom must have messed with your head, because your monster doesn't threaten mine."

**Marcus: **"I don't need power, because when Gwenhwyfar is equipped to a dark attribute monster, If it battles- then before damage calculation It can destroy your monster and itself at the same time!"

**Alice: **"What?"

**Drake: **"Darn it."

**Tera: **"Cool!"

**Marcus: **"Your Giga-Brilliant is going to be giga-gone. Go Eachtar!"

**Eachtar and Gwenhwyfar launch at Giga-Brilliant and an explosion ensues.**

**Marcus: **"Well, that's one ant monster down. Huh?"

**The explosion clears and there is a barrier between Eachtar and Giga-Brilliant.**

**Alice: **"Ha. Thanks to my facedown ant barrier. I can stop one attack from one of your monsters each turn."

**Tera: **"Woah. How awesome."

**Drake: **"Ha. It seems that no matter WHAT Marcus does, she has a counter for everything."

**Marcus: **"Darn. You *cough* are amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better duel. Thank you."

**Alice: **"You thank me? I threaten your life, your loved ones life, the entire worlds population. And you thank me? W- why?"

**Marcus: **"Because no one's as passionate about ants like you. At least no one elze I know. You created a family with them, a whole deck out of them. You dedicated your whole life to their unique and complex world. You are truly an ant advocate. You should be proud you *cough* showed me ants their power and all their brilliance."

**Alice: **"M-Marcus..."

**Marcus: **"Your awesome Alice. Though I don't agree with your methods. I am truly glad we have Crossed paths, you are a good friend to those ants and I would love to be a good friend to you too."

**The violet glow in Alice's eyes start to dim.**

**Alice: **"You-you really mean that?"

**Marcus: **"Of course *cough*. I don't nif I have long left. But at least I got that out of my system. *Cough*"

**Alice: **"Marcus. I-I."

**Drake speaks into the crystal ant**

**Drake: **"Don't listen to his deception! You have one absolute dream. Which you are worthy of! Backing out know is saying you turn your backs on all the Ants! Will you forsake them now in their hour of ascension!?"

**Alice: **"Absolutely NOT!

**Marcus: **"Huh?"

**Alice: **"I will make my ANTopia dream a reality! No matter the price!!"

**Marcus: **"Uhhh...Alice?"

**Alice: **"Hush your mouth! I draw!

**Drake: **"Time for the main event."

**Hal: **"What do you mean? Her strongest monster is already out."

**Drake: **"I didn't just give her a crystal ant. I also gave her a card of our own creation to aid her. And she just drew it."

**Alice: "**I activate the spell card: Rank up magic abidito assistance. This card ranks up my Giga-Brilliant into a chaos xyz. Go chaos xyz evolution!"

**The entire house starts shaking.**

**Marcus: **"Woah! What's happening."

**Alice: **"Behold a monster that you wish was jusymt a mere nightmare. Its antennas shall shake the earth, its wing beat will tear the skies! Come forth! Chaos Number 20: Giga-Dark Brilliance!"

**Number C20: Giga-Dark Brilliance: Rank 5 A/D = 2000/2000**

**Marcus: **"I don't believe it."

**Alice: **"And Abidito Assistance has a another effect, When its the end of your turn you take 600 points of damage for each chaos overlay unit that my monster had when it was summoned."

**Marcus: **"It has two. So when I end my next turn, ill take 1200 points of damage."

**Alice: **"Now let's have some fun! Giga-Dark Brilliance activates it special ability by using one chaos overlay unit it gains the power to attack you directly!"

**Marcus: **"Not good!"

**Giga-Dark Brilliance uses an overlay unit, then it flies head first into Marcus and landing him into the wall of ants.**

**Marcus: **"Ahhhhhhh!"

**Marcus LP = 2800**

**Alice: **"There is more,When Giga-Dark Brilliance deals you battle damage, all monsters I control gain 500 attack points."

**Giga-Dark Brilliance: Rank 5 A/D = 2500/2000**

**Ascator,Dawnwalker: LV = 5 A/D = 3100/1500**

**Marcus: **"Great! They just keep getting stronger."

**Alice: **"I am far from finished, I activate the spell card: Insect battle orders! This card lets me tribute an insect monster to allow another insect monster to attack again."

**Marcus: **"Oh i think I know what's *Cough* going on here."

**Alice: **"Your demise! I tribute Ascator,Dawnwalker in order for Giga-Dark Brilliance to attack again! Go my precious ant use another chaos overlay unit and attack Marcus directly!"

**Giga-Dark brilliance once again uses an overlay unit and rams Marcus into the wall of ants.**

**Marcus: **"Ahhhhhhhh!"

**Lilly: **"Big Brother!!!!

**Marcus** **LP: 300**

**Alice: **"Forfeit this duel Marcus. Put down your duel disk, or die by it."

**Number C20: Giga-Dark Brilliance: Rank 5 A/D = 3000/2000**

**Marcus: **"I-i'm not done. Huff. Huff.

**Marcus shirt and pants are torn. Making his skin visible to see multiple bite marks on him.**

**Marcus: **"I have to finish it here or im through."

**Tera: **"Yea, at the end of his turn he'll take 1200 points of damge."

**Marcus: **"I draw! I active my facedown Armory call. So i can add an equip spell from my deck to my hand."

**Alice: **"Try as you like, there is no stopping me with those puny knights."

**Marcus: **"Man, what can I do? Nothing has been concrete up to know."

**Suddenly a card in Marcus's extra deck begins to glow.**

**Marcus: **"Huh? Oh yea the card I got from that elderly person. I guess I could use it. All this fuss is about it anyway "

**Alice: **"What's the matter Marcus. Giving up already?"

**Marcus: **"Not yet Alice! I activate the spell card: Monster reborn! This lets me target a monster in either of our graveyards and summons it to my field. And i'm going with Noble knight Gawayn."

**Noble knight Gawayn: LV = 4 A/D = 1900/500**

**Alice: **"Him again. Really?"

**Marcus:** "Next i'm summoning Noble Knight Gwalchavad!"

**Noble Knight Gwalchavad: LV = 4 A/D = 1500/1800**

**Marcus: **"Here goes nothing! I overlay level four Noble knight Gwalchavad and Gawayn. With these two monsters I build the overlay network and xyz summon: Mystic Number 8: Garrick, The risen warrior!"

**Mystic Number 8: Garrick,The risen Warrior: Rank 4 A/D = 2400/2100**

**Alice: **"Woahhhh"

**Drake: **"He used the Mystic card."

**Claire: **"Interesting."

**Garrick rises with his flowing red hair and beard and bronze armour with marks of other warriors bore across it.**

**Alice: **"Summoning that card will do nothing. I activate Anthill ANTics ability, by skipping my battlephase on my next turn, I can destroy your monster now!"

**The ants emerge from the anthill and cover Garrick up but Garrick burst through the ants.**

**Marcus: **"Thanks to Garrick once per turn each he can't be destroyed by card effect and is unaffected by card effects."

**Alice: **"Grrrr."

**Tera: **"Cool that means her barrier cant save her either."

**Alice: **"It doesn't matter what your card can do, I will prevail!"

**Marcus: **"Go Garrick attack Giga-Dark Brilliance!"

**Garrick draws his sword and him and giga-Dark Brilliance clash back and forth.**

**Alice: **"No matter. Giga-Dark Brilliance is way more powerful then your monster."

**Marcus: **"Garrick, Show her your true power! By using one overlay unit it gains 800 attack points for every card in my hand...and I have five!"

**Drake: **"Say what?"

**Alice: **"That's f-four thousand attack point boost."

**Garrick the risen Warrior: Attack 2400 to 6400**

**Marcus: **"Go! Garrick!

**Garrick winds up his sword and slices Giga-Dark Brilliance's head off and it explodes.**

**Alice: **"So this is how an ant feels when it get stomped on...Ahhhhhhhh!"

**Alice LP = 0**

**As Alice falls back the crystal ant falls from her pocket and shatters into pieces. Making Drake's break in the process.**

**Drake: **"Grrrahh! Dammit!

**The Ants disperse the wall behind Marcus and crawl back into their tanks. The ants in Alice's wall disperses causing ber to fall flat on her back.**

**Exterminator 1: **"Come on man we've been at this all day, lets just give up."

**Exterminator 2: **"Come ants can you move,plleeeeaaaasseeeee?"

**The ants crawl away from inside the school and out into the open world once again.**

**Exterminator 1: **"Wait, that worked?"

**Exterminator 2: **"I guess kindness is the best option."

**The ants that were crawling up Lilly's and the parents poat disperse and go back into their tanks.**

**Tera: **"Oh boo, it was a great try Drake. How about a joke? It's a great ANTidepressant ha ha."

**Drake: **"No [sigh] not in the mood. But mark my words Marcus, I'll get that card."

**Lilly**: "Brother!"

**Marcus: **"Lilly!"

**Marcus and Lilly share a hug.**

**Alice: **"Uhh...what...happened?"

**Alice's Dad: **"Young lady you have a LOT of explaining to do."

**Alice's Mom: **"Yes indeed. Whatever this is we would really like to know what happened."

**Alice: **"Uhhh. What are we talking about?"

**Marcus: **"Wait you don't remember what happened "

**Alice: **"I Remeber walking home and then a stranger approached me and its sort of all fuzzy afterward."

**Alice's Dad: **"Young man, I can't thank you enough for your help today. We our forever indebted to you."

**Marcus: **"Oh don't sweat it. I'm just dping my daily...turn...

**Marcus falls back.**

**Lilly: **"Marcus...Marcus!

**Two weeks later...**

**Marcus: **"uhhh... pepperoni...huh?"

**Doctor: **"oh thank goodness your finally awake."

**Marcus: **"Where am I"

**Mom: **"My boy! My boy! He's alive! Alive! I'm never letting you two on your own again!"

**Dad: **"Ha. That's my boy a natural fighter."

**Doctor: **"Its a moracle your alive with all the bites you took. And there is someone here to see you."

**Alice: **"Uh hi Marcus. I am so very very very sorry for what happened. Everything wa sout of my control I was so confused but i'm glad your alive-but please I ask your forgiveness an-"

**Marcus: **"It's okay. I forgive you Alice."

**Alice: **"Thank you! Thank you!"

**Dad: **"Too bad you missed your break?"

**Marcus: **"Break?"

**Dad: **"Yea, due to the mess the ants left the school was closed for a couple of weeks but you were out for most of it."

**Mom: **"But the doc says you should be recovered and out of here soon."

**Marcus: **"Oh awesome. But i'm going to come back from this: even stronger!"

**Mom: **"And you get to come back in a fun way. I heard your class is starting with a return field trip.

**Marcus: **"Really? To where.?

**Mom: **"An aquarium, a museum, and an Ant farm!"

**Marcus: **"Uhhh...I don't think i'm going to make it there...think the venom is still effecting me."

**Dad/Mom/Doctor: **"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

**Marcus: **"But all things considered what a first day at the start of rhe semester i had. I feel like this is just the beginning of a great adventure!"

**...**

**Jake: **"What!"

**And that is the chapter my peeps. So sorry this took so long first I had tounge sores that made it hard to swallow and talk. Then my power went out and then afterwards I got kind of Lazy. So so sorry for taking so long with this chapter and also im over the restrictions fusion, syncro,ritual it doesn't matter i will take any type of card now. so tell me if you want to update some character decks. and lets hope the next chapter doesn't take as long as this.**

**Welp see ya soon.**


End file.
